


sailing to the top

by glorias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorias/pseuds/glorias
Summary: Japan has been in love Kageyama since he graduated high school. Despite his stoic expressions and cold demeanor, he was hypnotizingly  charming.Brazil has been in love with Hinata since the viral video of him playing beach volleyball. With his bronzed skin, freckled face, and brilliant smile, the epitome of sunshine illuminated a charismatic warmth.Tobio Kageyama, V. Leagues at the young age of 18, Olympian at 19, and currently Japan’s #1 setter, was undoubtedly one of the hottest 'alleged' bachelors in Japan. As per many celebrities, Kageyama is subject to many dating allegations and victim to various fan shippings. Fans go crazy as a certain 'Ninja Shouyou' makes his debut on the Japan stage and more ships are created.Unbeknownst to the public, this particular ship has been sailing for a while -- journeying together to reach the top of the world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 109
Kudos: 523





	1. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing so please be gentle w this work as it is full of many flawss  
> but nonetheless i hope u enjoy this first chapter ! <333
> 
> -g.s.

When Kageyama was fourteen, he met his biggest rival.

At fifteen, he found an ally, a team, and a new family. He was always a genius at volleyball, but he had finally _understood_ why six mattered more than one, even if that one was a king. 

At sixteen, he was deeply in love and completely fucked.

At seventeen, he realized he wasn't so fucked. He discovered what it meant to love and _be_ loved. His biggest rival and strongest ally became his partner in ways outside of volleyball. Who would've thought? Apparently, _everyone_ except the two in question.

At eighteen, Kageyama Tobio was already making a name for himself. News quickly went around that the genius setter of Karasuno was signed with the Schweiden Adlers and was headed into the V. Leagues after graduation. His already prominent popularity skyrocketed, and the confessions he received grew out of hand. He never bothered to read the notes, but at least, a certain ginger happily indulged in the sweets with chocolate-stained grins. 

At nineteen, the young athlete was chosen to be a part of Japan’s national team and was headed to the 2016 Rio Olympics. With this press release, the upcoming athlete became the new, hottest sensation. With silky, black hair and dark, cobalt eyes, Kageyama exuded an aura of charisma and brooding mystery. His fanbase grew overnight by a storm. 

\--- [early 2016]

Hinata Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a mixture of overwhelming pride and a twinge of jealousy as he read through the numerous articles detailing his boyfriend’s addition to the Japan national team. Shifting into a more comfortable position on the sand, Hinata quickly sent his boyfriend a message.

**BAKAGEYAMA (°** **◡** ** ° ****♡** ** ) **

**me:** _Congratulations King_ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 **bakageyama:** _Don’t call me that, dumbass_

 **me:** _Whaa! It’s been years since you got over that nickname! AND it’s fitting!!!! ur finally at the top!!!!!!!_

 **bakageyama:** _I can hear you through the phone boke. Who the hell uses that many exclamation marks_

 **me:** _Well someone’s gotta make up for your lack of enthusiasm yamayama-kun. I mean srsly do u feel any emotion other than_ ┐( ￣ヘ￣ )┌ 

**bakageyama:** _Huuh what’s that supposed to mean?_

 **me:** _It means that you have no emotions Bakageyama_ ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **bakageyama:** …

_I love you and that’s a pretty strong emotion_

**me:** _Gwahhhgglkrejg_

 **bakageyama:** _:)) <33 _

Even after two and a half years of dating, receiving such affection from the aloof Kageyama still made Hinata’s heart flutter. The pure bliss of hitting the perfect spike mixed with the rejuvenating and comforting warmth of a meat bun after a long day of practice was the only way he could describe the feeling of being the recipient of Kageyama’s tenderness. 

The warmth in Hinata’s chest lingered as he got ready for another training session with Coach Takahashi. He was allowed an hour break between his early morning session and late morning session and had spent all that time reading article comments about the young Olympian-to-be.

Hinata had rolled his eyes at the comments gushing over the tall, dark, and handsome volleyball player. _Oh man, if only they knew what an emotionally stunted volleyball idiot he was_.

He couldn’t help the amused smirk that seemed to have found a permanent place on his face throughout practice.

With his newfound amusement and the fondness from his most recent conversation with Tobio, Hinata Shouyou found himself in a more upbeat mood than usual. Considering his already high energy, he was truly flying through practice.

“Shouyou! That might have been your best practice yet,” Coach complimented. 

Hinata shot him a bright grin as he tried and failed to wipe the sand stuck to his sweat-slicked body. Despite the praise, Hinata knew he had still had a long way to go. The sand slowed him down significantly, and he still had difficulty finding his balance. He remembered the flare of frustration when learning to first play on the beach. The ground grabbing stickily at his feet, not allowing him to take off. His wings imprisoned in the soft, sinking sand. He could no longer see the other side of the high, high wall. All he saw was the large, looming net and the unshakeable sand. 

Landing face-first numerous times, Hinata had spent the first few weeks of Brazil inhaling the beach and spitting out the rough grime that parched his mouth. Finally, after a month of intense practice, he could finally wade his way through the heavy sand and manage the tiniest of jumps without face-planting back to the ground he had gotten so familiar with. _I’ve probably kissed the sand more than Tobio at this point_.

By the time his late morning training was over, it was just over noon. Hinata glanced at his phone to see a goodnight text from Tobio and sent a reply back, although knowing he wouldn’t see it until morning.

Hinata spent his lunch break scrolling through the news, again. It had only been a couple days since the press release of the Japan national team, and Tobio has already gained thousands of new fans. Already, there were speculations about the youngest Olympian’s love life, wondering what kind of person would attract this supposed bachelor.

Hinata grinned as he scrolled through comment after comment, rating their guesses from a scale of 1-10. He had to admit, some of these fans really analyzed Tobio’s life to gauge his personality so that they could come up the most accurate conclusion. One particular comment caught his eye as someone tweeted a picture of Hinata and Kageyama engaged in a tearful hug after placing third in Nationals their final year in high school.

_“Highschool sweethearts, perhaps??”_

However, this particularly accurate speculation one was lost under the floods of more “plausible” assumptions.

 _11/10 for you kageyamacrow_10_.

\---

**dumbass:** goodnight tobiooooo~ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

Tobio smiled, trying to ignore heavy ache that had set permanent residence in his chest since he dropped off Hinata at the airport a little over a month ago. He glanced at the time, indicating that he had 30 minutes before his 6am practice started.

He knew Hinata’s training regimen and figured that the energetic ginger would still be practicing for another 3-4 hours, forgoing a decent dinner time.

**me:** eat dinner at a decent time today, dumbass. I better get a text from you in the next two hours.

Kageyama knew better than anyone what it was like to be sucked into the rhythmic pounding of the ball and addicted to the sweet sting of a perfect receive. Due to their intense training schedule and 12-hour time difference, neither Kageyama nor Hinata spent much time on their phones. Fortunately, the grueling sessions of Olympic training has distracted Kageyama from the heavy darkness that left him struggling to breathe many nights. In the first week, he would come home to stifling silence and went to bed with silent sobs dampening his pillow. By the next two weeks, however, Kageyama had drowned himself in volleyball, pushing himself to near exhaustion so that he could pass out without a second thought. Having no energy to observe the lack of a certain sun in his daily life, he immediately fell asleep with his pillows dry.

~ [latter half of 2016]

Kageyama's long, strenuous practices certainly paid off, and it was evident on his body as his old sweaters now stretched slightly around the shoulders and chest. He was a full-fledged professional athlete, and his physical appearance displayed it all in beautiful glory. And his fanbase only grew.

He was not unaware of his growing fame, but he did not realize the extent of his popularity.

After the Olympics, Kageyama had come back to Japan in a particularly sour mood. Being in the same country as your long-distance boyfriend but not being able to see him because he was in a different city, hours away was frustrating to say the least. When he landed back in Japan, the weight of not seeing Hinata and the sheer distance that separated them came crashing down with a vengeful vigor. Kageyama choked back a sob, knowing that there would cameras and fans waiting to eagerly greet the Olympic team and welcome them back home. 

His crushing sadness was temporarily forgotten when he stared in awe at the amount of people holding pictures of his face and posters of his name, cheering when he walked out of the gate. Granted, every one of his teammates had fans supporting them, but it was obvious that the youngest Olympian was the crowd’s favorite. He felt a surprising warmth fill his chest, slightly dulling his previous pain, and he waved to the fans with a small yet genuine smile.

After coming back from Rio, Kageyama was thrown into the life of a famous Olympian in full force: photoshoots, interviews, promotions, partnerships. Fortunately, now, Kageyama didn’t have to drown himself in practice again to forget about the heartbreak of being away from Hinata. His status as a professional and famous athlete drained the energy out of him just fine.

Kageyama found himself quickly falling into a routine, learning to allocate his time between the sport he loved and the social side of being an athlete. His management team had told him to be more active on social media, actively engaging with his fans and providing them with new content. With a growing social media platform came more partnerships and advertisement opportunities. It wasn’t long before Kageyama Tobio’s face and name was well-known throughout Japan.

**OG BABY CROWS**

**yachi:** kageyama, I saw your new advertisement on my way to internship today! The design layout was so beautiful~

 **yamaguchi:** send us a picture next time on your way to work yachi!

 **tsukishima:** your kingdom is growing larger everyday king. Makes me sick.

 **me:** thanks yachi! I’d love to work with your design company sometime

fuck off Tsukishima

 **yachi:** my co-workers didn’t me believe when I told them that we went to high school together haha. They have a huuuuge crush on you kageyama-kun (･ω<)☆

 **yamaguchi:** omg my classmates too!! too bad the world doesn’t know that he’s already taken

 **tsukishima:** resident sunshine and mr. grump. nobody will ever guess

 **me:** if anyone’s a grump, that’s you.

 **hinata:** HITOKAA SEND ME PICSS PLEASEEEE 

**yachi:** shouyouuuu! and yes yes ofcc

 **me:** dumbass shouldn’t you be asleep you know your receives are extra shitty when you don’t get enough sleep

 **hinata:** i was just about to sleep bakageyama (・`ω´・) just checking my phone before I go to bed

DON’T FORGET TO SEND ME THE PICS AND GOODNIGHT YOU GUYS

 **yamaguchi:** goodnight hinata!

 **yachi:** sleep well (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ 

**tsukishima:** nite

** DUMBASS **

**me:** goodnight shouyou

 **dumbass:** good morning tobio

~ [early 2018]

After a particularly exhausting practice, Kageyama couldn’t wait to get back home and take a long-needed nap. He quickly changed out of his practice jersey and was about to head out when he noticed his teammates looking at him in surprise. It had been almost three years since Kageyama graduated high school and officially joined the Division 1 Scheweiden Adlers team. In those few years, he had always stayed long after, endlessly practicing with the athletic monster that was Ushijima.

A volleyball idiot leaving right when practiced ended instead of spending hours doing individual practice afterwards was a strange sight. 

“Ehhhh Kageyama’s leaving???” Hoshiumi cried in dramatic surprise. “Is the world about to end?” 

Kageyama snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“No, no. You’re right Hoshiumi. _The_ Kageyama Tobio is leaving the gym at a normal time?” his captain joined in. “Something must be up.”

The raven-haired setter ignored his teammates and quickly zipped up his gym bag. Right as he reached for the door, Hoshiumi gasped loudly. Suddently, there was a white blur, leaping in front of him with impressive height. Kageyama abruptly took a step back, watching the talented wing spiker gracefully land in front of him with his arms open, effectively blocking his exit.

A triumphant grin split his face, “Kageyama has a date!”

“Huh?!” Romero gasped, looking over with newfound interest. 

The rest of the Adlers in the locker room whipped their head towards the setter and spiker. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Kageyama spluttered. 

“Why else would you be leaving at a _normal_ time? It’s because you have a date and someone’s waiting for you! Right, right, right?” Hoshiumi chattered, excitedly. 

Kageyama’s shoulder slumped slightly, desperately wishing Hoshiumi was right and that there would be a certain ginger waiting to go on a date with him. Unfortunately, said person was still miles away, separated from him by a large expanse of sea. “No,” he replied, dejected.

Truthfully, Kageyama had just not been having the best week. Hinata’s texts have become increasingly less frequent, and they’ve both been too busy to video call this past week. He just wanted to go home and sleep and leave enough time in his day to be free if Shouyou wanted to call.

A certain ace quietly observed the raven-haired setter’s subtle frown and slumped shoulders. Ushijima Wakatoshi made extra effort to keep track of both his current and possible future opponents. Hinata Shouyou was one of them. He knew that his former high school coach had connected the budding athlete to a coach in Brazil, and that was where Hinata had been the past two years.

The sun playing on the beach. It was almost too perfect. 

Almost. Seeing his teammate now, Ushijima knew Hinata’s opportunity in Brazil wasn’t without pain or sacrifice. While Ushijima was not close with the ginger, he had a feeling that the sadness that painted Kageyama’s face was mirrored thousands of miles away.

He and Hoshiumi were the only ones to have played against Kageyama in high school, yet Hoshiumi was Hoshiumi; the overly competitive white-haired athlete wasn’t the most observant. Ushijima, however, had seen the freak duo grow and quickly realized their relationship went far deeper than friendship. It was a partnership. The perfect spiker to a genius setter. The loud and cheerful to the brooding quiet. The sun that broke through the dark clouds. Ushijima knew, without Hinata, Kageyama was without light, and the poor man was breaking.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked up at the ace in shock. Wakatoshi-san gave him a small nod with a look of quiet understanding. _Huh?_

“Y-yeah.” Silent shock lingered in the air, and Tobio quickly took his exit, leaving the locker room of now even more confused athletes. Tobio chuckled softly hearing Hoshiumi’s voice echo across the gym as he stepped out into the brisk January air.

“Huuuuuuhhh?????!!!”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tobio looked towards the talented wing spiker. “Thank you for helping me back there, Wakatoshi-san,” Tobio said, his breath visible in the cool, winter air.

Ushijima nodded. “It’s been two years since you’ve seen Hinata Shouyou?”

“Yes..?" _Why is he suddenly asking about Shouyou?_

“You guys have been dating since high school, right?

Kageyama looked at his ace in surprise, “Yes…”. The spiker cleared his throat, trying to hide his obvious shock. "How did you know?"

Olive colored eyes stared back at curious, navy ones. “It was very evident in the way you guys played. You guys make an impressive duo, probably more so because of how deeply you understand each other. The way you react and set to him and the way he jumps anywhere so confidently shows how much you guys trust each other. That kind of relationship between a setter and spiker...” Ushijima paused, thoughtfully. "It seemed obvious that you two understood each other in a way that went beyond just teammates."

Kageyama smiled. From volleyball idiot to volleyball idiot, of course Ushijima would speak the same language as Kageyama and Hinata. Volleyball was the most raw and honest expression of their emotions and Ushijima had clearly understood that. 

**“** I hope to play against him again someday.”

Kageyama hummed in agreement. “Me too Wakatoshi-san. Me too.”

And Kageyama Tobio was not planning to lose.

\---

Hinata felt the ball hit his perfectly positioned forearms in a satisfying smack. Spinning high into the air, Heitor positioned himself under the ball, ready to set it to his partner. Hinata quickly sprinted towards the left only to sharply twist directions and head towards the right in a flying leap. The ball hit his palm without a loud _thwack_ and thumped silently onto the ground, leaving in it’s a wake a small shower of sand. There was a split second of silence before the crowd cheered. 

A rather large gathering of people surrounded the beach, watching four, shirtless men sprint, dive, and jump lightly across the sand. Most people, however, came to watch a particular orange-haired Ninja Shouyou.

A video of one of Hinata’s game with Heitor went viral as people watched the small, bright-haired athlete glide across the sand with incredible agility and speed. His ability to suddenly appear before his opponents unnoticed dubbed him the now infamous name “Ninja Shouyou”. 

Hinata flashed a bright grin towards the crowd and jumped with a wild wave. With the amount of energy he worked the crowd, no one would believe he had just finished an intense set of volleyball under the suffocating Brazilian sun. The only indication of his effort was his heavy breathing and the sweat gleaming off his tanned, bare chest.

“Amazing spike, Shouyou!” Heitor cheered.

Hinata glowed under the phrase. With his orange hair, highlighted brighter after months on the beach and tanned skin with the faintest dusting of freckles, Hinata truly was the embodiment of the sun. With his bright smile, eyes sparkling with joy, and sweat leaving a glimmering trail, Hinata Shouyou was light in its purest form. 

Heitor looked at his partner fondly and sadness slightly dampened his victory. He had only one more game left with the small athlete and realized how much he would miss the ginger’s illuminating presence. It was to nobody’s surprise, especially Heitor’s, when Hinata very quickly stole the hearts of every Brazilian and beach volleyball player. 

He was an incredibly talented athlete, a charismatic opponent, and a radiant human being. It also didn’t hurt that with his amber hair, highlighted with the faintest streaks of a lighter orange, bronzed, chiseled body, and dazzling smile, Ninja Shouyou was an extremely attractive man. To his many fans, it was a blessing that many beach volleyball players opted to play shirtless, Hinata being one of them. 

\--- [2017]

Hinata’s newfound fame was not a mystery to Kageyama. He had seen the video of Hinata playing when it first went viral and had seriously considered leaving practice early just to replay the video all day long.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know what Hinata looked like… but he didn’t _know_ what Hinata looked like. Their video calls would only consist of, well, their faces. When he saw the video of his boyfriend’s tan body, chiseled chest, and defined abs all glistening with sweat and glowing under the sun, Tobio’s mouth went dry. It also didn’t help that Shouyou’s shorts did not hide the rippling muscles that powered his flying leaps. His heart stuttered and he temporarily forgot that he was still at practice and only on a ten-minute water break.

“—yama. Earth to Kageyama! _”_ Hoshiumi yelled. 

“Huh?” Kageyama replied dumbly, whipping his head to the voice of the white-haired athlete.

“Coach is calling us back to practice,” Hoshiumi replied in an exasperated voice before softening in concern. “Are you okay? You look a little warm.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine,” Kageyama said, hastily throwing his phone back into the locker and taking an unnecessarily yet necessary large gulp of water.

The short volleyball player gave him a dubious look before shrugging and jogging back to the court. Kageyama took a deep breath in desperate attempt to bring his heart rate back to normal.

He needed to have another video call with his boyfriend. Soon.

\--- [aaandd we’re back to early 2018]

Tobio Kageyama, V. Leagues at the young age of 18, Olympian at 19, and currently Japan’s #1 setter, was undoubtedly one of the hottest bachelors in Japan. The monster generation, specifically, had gained immense popularity even outside of the volleyball community.

**volleyballfanatic** @volleyballislife **·** 3h

_Anyone else find it r00d that the everyone in the monster generation is all incredibly good looking with godly volleyball skills????_

234🗨️ 7.2k⟲ 10.7k♡

**blackjackalzluv** @blackjackalzluv **·** 2h

_omg yesss. Bokuto and Atsumu can choke me with those armssss_

13🗨️ 7⟲ 20♡

**jacklers** @adlersmsbyfan **·** 2h

they're all hOT but kageyama tobio is the king of the monster generation. I melt just looking at him

24🗨️ 43⟲ 77♡

**blackjackalzluv** @blackjackalzluv **·** 2h

even as a jackals fan I gotta admit kageyama is fineeeeeee

12🗨️ 6⟲ 33♡

**volleyballfanatic** @volleyballislife **·** 1h

that man can run me over and i’d say thank you

7🗨️ 3⟲ 22♡

**kageyama’s simp** @ilovemilkforhim **·** 1h

ahgidsljkagfj he’s got the whole ‘i hate everyone’ vibe which only makes him hotterrrrr

3🗨️ 3⟲ 18♡ 

**natsu** @hinatanatsu **·** 1h

i bet he’s a total softie in real life though

3🗨️ 2⟲ 15♡

**kageyama’s simp** @ilovemilkforhim **·** 1h

ahgidsljkagfj IMAGINEEEEE

0🗨️ 0⟲ 3♡

**jackjack** @adlersmsbyfan **·** 32m

oh to be the one that would make THE kageyama tobio soft 

2🗨️ 2⟲ 8♡ 

**yachi** @yachihitoka **·** 3m

NATSU

0🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

** ANNOYING ORANGE **

**me:** NATSU I SAW UR TWEET FROM HITOKA HAHAHHAHA

 **annoying orange:** I mean I was telling the truth (^_<) hes a total softie around u nii-chan

 **me:** natsu you’ve literally got him wrapped around ur finger

 **annoying orange:** (* ^ ω ^) its bc im cuteee

 **me:** everyone says we’re twins so I guess that makes me cute toooooo (o´ω`o)

 **annoying orange:** i can see why tobio-nii and kei-nii always bully u

 **me:** (＃`Д´) no gifts for u 

**annoying orange:** love u too nii-chann see u in a few days~

\---

“Shouyou!” a gentle voice shouted.

Hinata scanned the small crowd of people all straining their necks to each find their specific someone.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to find the people looking for _him_.

Kenma had re-dyed his hair to seamlessly blend the blonde and the black, but despite the lack of the distinct pudding-head hair, the small gamer was still impossible to miss, especially when standing next to a 6’2’’ man sporting a unique bedhead style look.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Hinata shouted. He sprinted towards where they were waiting. Kuroo, with his hands casually in his pockets, gave the ginger a lazy smile.

“Welcome home Chibi-chan”

Before Hinata could reply, his face was buried in a warm embrace.

“Welcome back Shouyou,” Kenma said softly, voice muffled by Hinata’s shoulders.

The ginger quickly dropped his bags and returned the hug tightly, pouring out all his relief, excitement, homesickness, and love. Kenma’s arms tightened around him. The small gamer had already seen Hinata’s growth through the various viral videos of Ninja Shouyou, but he could feel it now, too; Shouyou’s embrace was always warm but now Kenma was fully and completely drowning in it, and he refused to let go.

Kuroo watched in fondness, knowing how excited his boyfriend was of the shorty’s arrival. Although, he wasn’t sure if 'Chibi-chan' was an appropriate name anymore. The small athlete had definitely grown taller, but it wasn’t his height that changed significantly. His overall character grew to a power that no longer fit the nickname 'chibi'.

The moment he saw the vibrant orange hair and bronzed skin, he tensed in shock and nervous anticipation. The man that exited the gate wasn’t the same innocent Chibi-chan that had left Japan two years prior. That boy, no matter the training, had always been coltish almost scrawny. However, the orange-haired man that was yet unaware of the two former Nekoma athlete’s presence still possessed a familiar slim, compact physique but was now taut with muscle that boasted raw strength. He was toned to an incredible degree. His posture exuded an air of confidence, and he seemed to glow in a way that made him impossible to ignore.

“Shouyou…is different,” his boyfriend whispered. Kuroo nodded.

But, the moment the ginger finally made eye contact with his friends, Kenma and Kuroo knew that twinkle. They were familiar with that bright, easy smile. And the voice. The cheerful lightness that warmed up the guarded Kenma and melted the tyrannical King of the Court’s heart -- it had always been and still was Shouyou. 

“Well, maybe not too different,” Kuroo chuckled. But he never received a reply as his boyfriend had disappeared and was running towards the orange blur that was currently rocketing towards them. He shook his head in amusement at his boyfriend’s eager affection. Even Kenma’s subscribers, although not ever having met him in person, knew that the recluse loved his personal space. It was written in his hunched shoulders and the hair covering his face, hiding any emotion that may leak through his stoic facade Yet, here he was, embracing the sun as if he’d been frozen and starving for its warmth. _Damn you Chibi-chan._

**gaming anon** @real_name_hidden **·** 5h

_Uhm soo @kodzuken was EMBRACING someone at the airport_

_[image]_

30.6k🗨️ 89.5⟲ 156k♡

**lilliaa** @fedora_thexplorer **·** 5h

_omg…_

8🗨️ 3⟲ 18♡

**axxx** @momsspaghetti **·** 5h

is…he a boyfriend?

13🗨️ 9⟲ 22♡

**adri** @luvbeachdive **· 4** h

I cant see much of the face but..the hair.. kinda looks like ninja shouyou

101🗨️ 56⟲ 234♡

**p.rd** @lifesabeach **· 4** h

OMGAEWJDFOSALK

5🗨️ 5⟲ 27♡

**constance** @cloudzburst **·** 3h

I THINK UR RIGHT

2🗨️ 1⟲ 15♡

**gaming anon** @real_name_hidden **·** 3h

who???

45🗨️ 26⟲ 77♡

**adri** @loveabeach **·** 2h

THE SUN GOD @hinatashouyou

61🗨️ 77⟲ 154♡

**adri** @loveabeach **·** 3h

for those wondering

[video]

189🗨️ 234⟲ 468♡

**shar** @carebear19 **·** 1h

HOLY

6🗨️ 22⟲ 78♡

**adri** @loveabeach **·** 44m

GUARD UR MANZ @kodzuken BC HOT DAMN

9🗨️ 44⟲ 99♡

Living up to his name, Ninja Shouyou snuck upon Brazil, stole their hearts, and flew. Now he was home, and Japan was unprepared for the charm and brilliance of the volleyball player that was now finally ready for his debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are some scenes that don't exactly align with the manga, its bc i decided to take some creative liberty (i hope u guys still enjoy it nonetheless)
> 
> i am thinking of making this 4-5 chapter story, so i hope to see u guys in my next chapter :))


	2. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii !
> 
> i realize how much i have yet to grow as a writer. there are so many things i want to express but i lack the skill to express whats in my brain properly...soo my writing is subpar... at best.  
> howeverrr i hope u guys still enjoy this chapter:))
> 
> -g.s.

**BAKAGEYAMA (°** **◡** ** ° ****♡** ** ) **

**bakageyama:** _Did Kenma and Kuroo come to pick you up yet?_

 **me:** _yupppp!! They were waiting for me at the gate_ 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

 **bakageyama:** _I wish I could’ve been there instead…_

Hinata smiled sadly. He wasn’t upset that Kageyama couldn’t come pick him up, but he wished there was a way to ease the palpable guilt his boyfriend felt.

 **bakageyama:** _I know what you’re going to say, but I still feel terrible._

 **me:** _Well don’t be!! ur gonna miss all ur serves and be replaced as a starter and then I wont be able to beat you_ (・`ω´・) _BE HAPPY WE’RE FINALLY IN THE SAME TIME ZONE AND IN THE SAME COUNTRY OKAYYY??_

_Don’t worry. I’ll see u soon Tobio._

_\----_

**dumbass:** _Don’t worry. I’ll see u soon Tobio._

Kageyama leaned his head against the cool, metal door of his locker. Clenching his phone, he tried desperately to send back the hot prick of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. It had been two years. _Two years_ since he’d last seen his boyfriend, and it bothered him immensely that he hadn’t been there to greet him home. _I’m a terrible boyfriend._

His phone vibrated, temporarily distracting him from his downwards spiral of self-pity.

**dumbass:** don’t you dare think ur a terrible boyfriend bakageyama and wallow in self-pity. loveukbye have a good practice~ (*♡∀♡)

The setter chuckled at the notification, feeling the tension slightly ease. Although the guilt didn’t fade, he knew Hinata was right. With a game coming up, Kageyama couldn’t afford to lose focus, especially now that his boyfriend was back in Japan getting ready to stand on the same stage as him. To beat Hinata, he’d have to give it his all.

_I won’t let you down Shouyou._

It was a little over 5:30pm by the time practice was over, and the Adlers team was either packing up to head home or resting before starting their own individual training. As usual, Kageyama had been planning to grab a quick bite to eat before practicing his serves and sets with Ushijima when he heard a familiar ring coming from his training bag.

**_-DUMBASS-_ **

****

_Its 5:30am in Brazil…why is he calling at this time?_

And then it suddenly hit him. They were in the same time zone. Warm affection filled Kageyama as he fumbled for his phone, impatience and excitement not allowing him an ounce of the coordination and grace he exhibited on court.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed when he finally managed to press ‘answer’, his fatigue washing away as he drowned in the caramel eyes smiling brightly at him.

“Hi Bakageyama! I know you stay late at the gym, but you said team practice ends at 5:30. So, I thought I’d give you a call and see if you’d answer and you did!” Hinata said brightly, his enthusiasm flooding the Adlers locker room.

“Huuuh?! Is that Hinata Shouyou’s voice I hear??!!!!” Hoshiumi yelled, sprinting towards Kageyama and wrenching the phone from his grasp.

“Hinata Shouyou!”

“Hoshiumi-san!”

“Hinata, I hear you’re back in Japan.” Hoshiumi said, excitedly. Kageyama looked at the white-haired spiker in surprise. _Did Hinata tell Hoshiumi he was back? Since when did Shouyou and Hoshiumi talk to each other?_ “Is it true you’re dating _the_ Kodzuken?!”

Kageyama tensed more surprised than unnerved. _Huh?_

Ushijima’s looked up in surprise, his gaze flickering towards the setter.

Kageyama gave him a confused shrug. “What do you mean Hinata and Kodzuken are dating?” he asked Hoshiumi, carefully.

Wide, green eyes looked back at Kageyama in both surprise and excitement. “Huh? I thought you and Hinata were super close. It’s trending all over Twitter: the elusive Kodzuken hugging Ninja Shouyou at the airport!”

Kageyama looked at Hinata in amused alarm. Hinata gaped back, indicating that this was the first time he had heard about this. Then, suddenly his expression morphed into a brilliant smile, delight shining through his eyes. “Waaaa! Does this mean I’m famous!”

The raven-haired setter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “Oi! you’re _already_ famous, dumbass.”

Hinata frowned. “Not as famous as you Kageyama-kun. But just you wait. With Kenma by my side, I’ll beat you.”

“Kenma?” Hoshiumi quizzed. “Is that Kodzuken’s name? Does this mean it’s true?!”

Kageyama winced as Hoshiumi’s voice reached an incredible volume. He looked at his boyfriend, mirth and an all too familiar glint twinkled in his eyes. _Oh no Shouyou._

The screen that was currently filled with Hinata’s coy face suddenly panned over to reveal a spacious living room. The pattering of feet could be heard as the camera moved around the house. In the corner of the screen was a slightly open door and an unmistakable figure slouched in front of three large computer monitors. It was only a quick pan over before a freckled face and sly grin filled the screen again, but it was enough.

“Are you at… Is that…Ko-Kodzuken?!”

Tobio groaned. His boyfriend was too cheeky for his own good. Kageyama quickly took his phone back from Hoshiumi and glared at his boyfriend. “I’ll call you later.”

Any initial guilt he felt for not picking up his boyfriend at the airport very quickly evaporated. Hinata’s mischievousness and love for gossip had caused him one too many headaches in high school, and he could already feel one forming as Hoshiumi-san’s excited yells echoed across the locker room.

~

Sweat steadily trickled down the sides of his face as he panted, struggling to both breathe and drink water at the same time. He and Ushijima had a particularly intense after-practice training session, and it was exhilarating. Despite the fatigue, he felt the rush of adrenaline trickle down to his fingertips, and he itched to set some more. Unfortunately, he knew better than to strain himself the week before a game. Quietly finishing his stretches with Ushijima, they both headed out and parted ways. 

Despite the particularly vitalizing training and hot shower, Kageyama couldn’t shake the lingering unease from the earlier locker room conversation. Stretched out lazily on the couch, he began to scroll through his phone, desperately trying to find any form of distraction. Hinata had fallen asleep hours ago. Considering the jetlag mixed with the exhaustion of a 20-hour flight, Shouyou more than deserved the rest. Yet, he wanted nothing more than to currently talk with his boyfriend.

It didn’t bother him that Hoshiumi-san and everyone else happened to think Hinata was dating Kenma. Kageyama had been the subject of gossip countless of times, and he could care less about what others had to say. This was nothing different. Unconfirmed gossip would never be anything more than groundless speculations. _But the gossip has never been about Hinata_ the annoying voice in his head countered.

Kageyama groaned, wearily dragging his hands down his face. The uncomfortable twinge in his chest refused to subside as he remembered Hinata fueling Hoshiumi-san’s suspicions with the unnecessary showcasing of his current location. Kageyama had witnessed one too many of Hinata’s schemes. The carefree ginger delighted in gossip and always felt the need to fan the flames a little more.

_“The conclusions people come to isn’t my fault,” Hinata defended. “If I just happen to say that Daichi-san likes people who are gentle, it doesn’t mean that he’s in love with Asahi-san. Suga-san came to that conclusion all on his own.”_

Granted, Hinata’s love of meddling was usually harmless and there were never any real victims, but it didn’t make it any less annoying or troublesome.

It was a few weeks after Nationals and Hinata and Nishinoya had enough of their captain and vice-captain’s obliviousness. Everyone on the volleyball team knew of their feelings for each other, except for them. So, the two drama-junkies took matters into their own hands.

Although, their plan had backfired in the end.

Suga believed Daichi was in love with Asahi, which only confused the captain even more when the silver-haired setter said he and Asahi would make a nice couple.

If Hinata and Nishinoya were Karasuno’s resident gossip lovers, Sugawara Koushi was deaf to drama, rumors, and anything else that wasn’t directly spoken to him. It wasn’t until Nishinoya kissed the Karasuno’s ace firmly on the lips that Suga realized that the glass-hearted giant was already in a relationship with somebody else, and that Daichi had eyes for a different gentle hearted character who happened to have silver hair.

Kageyama also knew that Hinata never cared about the relationship rumors that surrounded the famous Adlers setter. In fact, if anything, his annoying boyfriend had read one or two fanfics between the Olympian and other athletes that Kageyama could care less about. The only athlete he _did_ care about was an infuriating ginger.

_“Oh my gosh Tobio! In high school I would’ve been ‘bwaahhh’ and ‘ewww’ but this person wrote such a cute fanfic about you and Ushijima. You guys are both addicted to volleyball, and you’re both so expressionless that it’s kinda cute.”_

_“Are you calling Wakatoshi-san cute?”_

_“Huuuuuh? No! I’m saying you and Ushijima together would be cute.”_

_Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to understand his boyfriend’s train of thought._

_“Shouyou, don’t you have to focus on volleyball. Spend less time on the Internet and more time practicing. You’ll never be able to beat me at this rate, boke”_

_“Wahh so mean Bakageyama! Just you wait. When I come back, I’m going to win.”_

Kageyama didn’t know how to react to his boyfriend’s nonchalant reaction to the setter’s various shippings. He, for one, refused to imagine Shouyou with anyone else. He never understood these ‘ships’ that Hinata talked about, but after scrolling through Twitter, he had a vague idea of the term. As Hoshiumi mentioned, ‘#KenHina’ was definitely trending, and Kageyama fell into the dark hole of scrolling through social media and reading comments.

Each ‘shipper’ of #KenHina effectively worsened his mood. _Why do so many people care? They’re not even that cute together…_

Yet, when the young Olympian found the viral photo, his heart momentarily stopped. An image of a cat curled up under a wedge of sun flashed in his head. He spotted the black of Kenma’s hair peeking from the top of the head that was currently buried beneath the tight embrace of a glowing ginger. Shouyou wasn’t sporting his blinding grin, but the soft smile on his face contained the same intense warmth and carried a touch of… _intimacy?_

Tobio clenched his fists. Flashbacks from high school rushed towards him in suffocating waves. Kageyama had finally realized his feelings towards the small decoy during the latter half of his first year and was struggling immensely with the dark jealousy that would rise and twist every time he would see the two small volleyball players together. Hinata would constantly message Kenma and spent most of his time with the Nekoma setter during their Tokyo training camps. Not to mention, the blonde setter would always address Hinata as ‘Shouyou’.

Even now, knowing Hinata reciprocated his feelings, Kageyama couldn’t shake the harrowing feeling of doubt that uninvitingly settled in the pit of his stomach.

_Shouyou and Kenma are cute together…_

Kageyama could hear Hinata’s voice, chiding him for being so unnecessarily bothered. _‘Bakageyama’._

Kenma was already in a relationship with his childhood sweetheart. He also knew Kuroo was with Kenma to pick up Hinata, so if the former Nekoma’s middle-blocker was a witness to this annoyingly intimate hug, then what did Kageyama have to worry about. Kuroo-san was just as protective of his boyfriend, if not more.

Protective not possessive _._ Because who wouldn’t _protect_ what is precious to them. Right? Right.

Kageyama let out a resigned sigh. He loved Hinata and wanted nothing more than to tell the world of his relationship with the ball of light that seemed to mesmerize everyone. He wanted to reply to all the tweets and say Shouyou was _his_ and not...Koduzken's. He wanted to yell in the locker room, claiming Hinata as _his_ boyfriend and let his voice echo throughout the gym. He wanted everyone to know that he, in fact, was not single, and that the infamous 'Ninja Shouyou' was also _**not single**_.

It definitely was something to boast about. But, Hinata had wanted to keep their relationship quiet the moment Kageyama started receiving public attention. He hated the idea of not being able to tell the world that such a radiant human was his, but for Shouyou he would do anything.

 _“It’s not that I’m embarrassed of you Kageyama. I mean how could anyone be embarrassed of you. You’re talented. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. But, I don’t want to be your shadow anymore, Tobio.”_

_How could Hinata be anyone’s shadow…he was the sun for crying out loud._

_“My first year in high school, I wouldn’t have been able to stand on the court if it weren’t for your sets. And no matter how much I grew, you grew even more. The only reason anyone knew of ‘Karasuno’s #10’ is because of you. I want to first be known as Hinata Shouyou and only as Hinata Shouyou. I need to make a name for myself using my own strengths. I love you Tobio and because of that I want the world to see us as equals. You deserve someone who is just as extraordinary as you, and I want to—I will be that person. The next time people see us as a pair, it’ll be because we’re equally strong as individuals too.”_

Kageyama understood. It made him fall in love with Hinata even more. He had always admired his boyfriend's unwavering strength and passion. It’s what made teammates and opponents alike all want to root for the small volleyball player. Tobio knew he was the opposite. His cold and intense personality was difficult to get along with, and it pushed many people away. It was that fact that fueled so many of his insecurities. Hinata Shouyou could charm anyone. He spread love without a second thought and gave out affection as easily as breathing. It took Kageyama an entire year to finally accept the fact that the sun incarnate actually _wanted_ to be with his gloomy self.

But the disgustingly wholesome photo was now ingrained in his mind. 

_Hinata and Kenma..._

And, despite having understood the depth of Shouyou's affections for him...some nights, the insecurities came back to haunt him.

\---

Hinata felt terrible.

He had thought Kageyama was over the insecurities.

I mean this was Kageyama Tobio -- the top setter in the nation, the face of numerous brand deals, and overall an extremely handsome man. Hinata spent hours on end scrolling through comment after comment all detailing the things they wanted to do to Kageyama. And he definitely agreed with many of them. Anyone would be lucky to be with Kageyama, and many wished they could. Hinata definitely pinched himself days on end to remind himself that he was still living the reality to this fantasy. 

And yet, when Kageyama had called him earlier today, he heard the nervousness in his voice, and it broke Hinata’a heart.

_“Shouyou?”_

_There was a pause. He heard Kageyama intake a deep breath, hiding his face underneath his hands before shakily continuing._

_He had been video chatting with Tobio for the past half hour, and he sensed that something was off since the minute he called._

_“Do you ever regret dating me?”_

_Hinata froze._

_“I-I mean, we were young when we first started dating and m-maybe you feel like you missed opportunities with other… people…if it weren’t for me…”_

_“Tobio.”_

_There was no movement, no reply._

_“Tobio, look at me.”_

_Slowly, Kageyama slid his hands away from his face and looked back at the screen. Hinata stared into the navy eyes. Although slightly pixelated on screen, they were the same beautiful eyes that helped him through the long nights in Brazil, and right now he could see the dark waves of doubt threatening to spill over._

_“What happened?”_

_There was a pause before he replied with a soft sigh. “Kenma…”_

_That’s when Hinata realized._

_A flashback from Brazil rushed towards him in eerie familiarity._

_Kageyama had always been easily jealous and somewhat possessive, and secretly, Hinata found that to be endearing. But, this. The overwhelming insecurities and doubt that was painfully written on the pale, chiseled face in front of him was rare. Sure, jealous-yama would rear his head often, but that was always paired with angry-yama or grumpy-yama but never sad-yama. The last time this happened was when Hinata had met Oikawa in Brazil. Kageyama had called almost instantaneously, with his voice a low whisper of anxiety._

_I guess there are the rare few that even the great Kageyama feels inferior to and unable to fight. Oikawa and Kenma being two of them._

_“Bakageyama! Do you think Kenma and Kuroo are tired of each other, despite pining after each other since middle school? Do you think Oika-san and Iwai-san are less in love now than when they first started dating in high school? Sometimes, people are lucky enough to meet their perfect partner early on, and we are one of them! I loved you then and I most definitely love you now. You have and always will be my forever, Tobio.” Shouyou gave him a gentle smile, trying to pour out all his warmth and love through the phone screen._

_With a sigh of a relief, Hinata noticed Kageyama’s shoulders relaxing and a flustered smile replacing the grim, tight one._

_The atmosphere slowly became lighter and more playful as they continued to talk for another hour before Kageyama had to go train._

_“Love you, dumbass”_

_Hinata rolled his eyes. “You have no right to call me a dumbass today! And I love you too Bakageyama."_

When the call ended, Hinata was still left with a feeling of guilt, and he racked his brain for a way to make it up to his boyfriend. Unfortunately, while the Adlers was located in Tokyo (the same city Hinata was currently staying at), the team had left a week prior to Sendai to prepare for their first game of the season against the Tachibana Red Falcons. The plan was to reunite after Hinata had finished trying out for the MSBY Black Jackals, but in a split-decision he decided on the perfect opportunity to apologize.

It was time to see Japan’s #1 setter live and in person.

** THE BESTEST MENTOR **

**me:** _Bokuto-san! I know I planned on coming to Osaka this afternoon so that you could show me around the city, but I’m going to arrive much later than I thought. I messed up and have to go to Sendai and see Kageyama. I’ll be taking a train from there straight to Osaka, but I’ll probably arrive late at night._

**the bestest mentor:** _Hey hey hey Hinata! Don’t worry about it!! Once you make it into the team, we’ll have lots of chances to explore the city. Hope everything goes well with you and Kageyama!_

 **me:** _BAHHH THERE’S A CHANCE I WON’T MAKE IT IN THOUGH BUT I’LL TRY MY HARDEST and thank you for understanding YOU’RE TRULY THE BEST MENTOR_ (♡°▽°♡)

 **the bestest mentor:** _AHAHAHAHAHA OF COURSE I AM and that’s why I know you’ll make it in! Text me if you get lost on the way to my apartment!!_

 **me:** (つ✧ω✧)つ

~

Hinata shifted restlessly in his seat, alternating between staring out the train window and checking his phone impatiently. There was still ten minutes left until he arrived at Sendai Station, which gave him roughly twenty minutes before the game started. The stadium was a thirty- minute walk from the train station, so Hinata estimated it to be a fifteen-minute run.

He gave himself twelve.

Re-adjusting his hat, Hinata quickly walked to the door, joining the small crowd of people also impatiently waiting for their arrival.

The station was bustling, as it was usually on an early Saturday afternoon. Groups, barely taking the shape of a line, formed in front of the sectioned doors. It wasn’t long until a loud rumble vibrated beneath their feet and a train slowed to a stop. Just as the doors opened, an orange blur streaked out of the station, weaving in and out of the crowd in expert agility.

Hinata’s volleyball bag thumped uncomfortably against his back as he sprinted towards the stadium. He wrapped his hands tightly around the straps. He had left most of his luggage back at Kenma’s place and only packed a few pairs of clothes and toiletries. Hinata was thankful for this lack of baggage as he made out the faint outline of a building and burst forward with renewed speed.

The vibrant haired athlete found an inconspicuous seat near the middle and made sure that the hat hidden under the hood of his sweater was firmly in place. Although his small height allowed him to hide in a crowd temporarily, the flamboyant head of orange made him noticeable quite quickly. He came here to surprise his boyfriend, and he wasn’t about to reveal himself until _after_ the game.

It wasn’t the first time Hinata had seen Kageyama play. He had watched the Rio Olympics with Pedro and was brimming with pride. Tobio had grown tremendously from being the tyrannical setter Shouyou first met middle school to a charismatic king with an army of devoted soldiers at his right hand.

Whether in the Japan national team or a V. League Division I team, Kageyama Tobio had the undivided trust of his team, and he reciprocated that faith in full. It was no wonder that the Schweiden Adlers were the reigning champions of the Japan’s V. League. The athletes were all incredibly talented as individuals, but they were more intimidatingly impressive as a team.

While Hinata had seen Kageyama climb to the top and take on the best volleyball players around the world, it had been over two years since he’d seen him play in person.

And he was left breathless.

The way Tobio moved on the court was hypnotizing. Perhaps he was biased, but Hinata truly believed the raven-haired setter to be the most magnetic athlete on the court. He moved with such intoxicating grace and calculated confidence that it was impossible to look away.

As always when watching a powerful opponent, anticipation thrummed in Hinata’s veins and excitement flooded his senses. His lips curled upwards in a determined grin, and his eyes blazed with a particular competitiveness that only Kageyama kindled.

_I’m going to beat you, Kageyama Tobio._

\---

It was a good game. 

It wasn't the most exciting. But, every victory was sweet, and Kageyama was the happiest he'd been all week.

As usual, Kageyama ditched the post-game dinner and left his team early to head home. The locker rooms were located in an isolated corner of the stadium, and Kageyama was thankful for the discreet location. Although the area wasn't closed off to the public, it was difficult to find if you weren't already familiar with the large arena. There have been various moments when fans would wait outside the locker rooms, hoping to take a quick picture and receive an autograph. Of course, he obliged, but some days, Kageyama preferred his post-games to be undisturbed. 

“Nice game, Bakageyama.”

Tobio stilled.

That voice.

He’d recognize it anywhere.

He heard its slightly distorted version through countless of phone calls for the past two years. Unreliable connection teasing him from just barely hearing the bright, clear voice that has been ingrained in his dreams, his memories.

But this. He heard in crystal perfection. This was the voice that irritated him, constantly following him around like an annoying fly. The voice that he’d fallen in love with.

The voice called again, paired with a silvery laugh. Kageyama whirled around, desperately trying to locate its source.

A small figure emerged from an isolated hallway, the dim lights barely illuminating the unmistakable orange.

“S-Shouyou?” he whispered.

“Tobio.”

And he was running. Ignoring the fatigue that has settled in his muscles from the game, he rushed towards the figure, and the figure rushed towards him.

They met in the middle.

As they always have.

Crashing together in desperate longing and melting into each other in weak relief, Tobio let out a shuddering breath. “ _Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou,_ ” he repeated, tattooing the words onto his tongue.

“Hi, Tobio.”

Kageyama tightened his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face into the soft, wavy hair, relishing in the way it tickled his cheeks. He breathed in the familiar citrus shampoo, fondly remembering the way he would tease the ginger for not only looking like a tangerine but also smelling like one. Tobio deepened the hug as he took in the light, vanilla scented lotion that Hinata insisted would keep him from ‘raisin-ing’.

The smell was all too familiar, all too Shouyou. It had lingered in the sweaters returned to him, and Kageyama felt like he was saying goodbye all over again when the scent finally faded.

But, now Hinata was back, and Tobio let the scent saturate his every sense.

After a few, still minutes, Kageyama loosened his grip just enough to lean back and stare down at the face he missed so much. “Hi,” he breathed. But he quickly balked at the sight before him.

Hinata looked up at him with round eyes, sparkling with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry for making you feel so terribly…”

Kageyama looked down at the dark, amber eyes in horror. “Oh, Shouyou. Don’t cry. It wasn’t your fault.”

Hinata buried his face into the young setter’s chest. Kageyama could feel the hot tears through his sweater, and his heart clenched with a heavy ache. “But, it _was_ my fault. I shouldn’t have joked around like that.”

Kageyama gently lifted his boyfriend’s chin, steeling himself to also not cry as he gazed down at the watery eyes. “Shouyou, it’s not your fault. How could you have known I would’ve reacted that way if I didn’t even know.” 

Hinata sniffed loudly and roughly rubbed his eyes like a petulant child. Tobio forced down a grin at the endearing sight. “Well, I’m still sorry, so accept my apology!” The fiery-haired athlete stared at the Adlers’ setter with an equally burning gaze, eyes still shiny with tears. This time, Kageyama didn’t try to hide his smile. There was the Shouyou he knew -- stubborn and impossible to say no to.

“I forgive you.” He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on top of the ginger’s lightly freckled nose. Kageyama held in a chuckle when Hinata scrunched his face in predictable response.

“Heyyyy, I told you not to kiss my nose like that. It makes me feel so much smaller,” Hinata pouted. “Give me a real kiss Bakageyama.”

And Kageyama, of course, listened.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. _Two years_ since he’d last been able to hold Hinata, feel Hinata, touch Hinata, _kiss_ Hinata.

Their lips met gingerly, hesitantly, almost as if they were both afraid of shattering a fragile dream. But with the first sensation and brush of warmth, they knew this was real. Longing and desperation replaced the initial doubt. Their movement became more fervent as desperate need fueled their actions. Kageyama slid one hand currently caressing the ginger’s cheek down to his back, drawing Hinata impossibly closer.

Not an inch of space stood between him and Shouyou.

Not anymore.

Not after the ocean of distance between them.

Tobio melted as Hinata drew their faces closer by wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, until the need of oxygen slowed their frantic dance to a sweet and tender sway, relishing in each other’s embrace.

Then, it hit Kageyama in full force.

Shouyou was here in Japan.

Hinata was back home.

In his arms.

And for the first time in two years, Tobio felt like he was home too.

\---

**hoshiumi** **☑️** @hoshiumikorai **·** 11h

MY GREATEST RIVAL CANNOT BE DATING THE FKING KODZUKEN

[quote retweet photo]

72.3k🗨️ 33k⟲ 242.1k♡

**hinata shouyou** @hinatashouyou **·** 8h

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA u shouldn’t be fueling gossip hoshiumi-san

35.6k🗨️ 8.5k⟲ 79.8k♡

**Tsukishima** @tsukishimakei **·** 7h

….

879🗨️ 432⟲ 3.2k♡

**suga** @sugawarak **·** 6h

….

435🗨️ 198⟲ 2.3k♡

**tanaka ryuu** @ryuunosuke **·** 3h

….

158🗨️ 79⟲ 1.8k♡

**Daichi Sawamura** @daiichi1 **·** 6h

what is it with small volleyball players and their love of adding to gossip @noyayuu

[quote retweet]

102🗨️ 76⟲ 235♡

**hinata shouyou** @hinatashouyou **·** 5h

NOYA-SENPAI AND I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THAT ONE TIME DAICHI-SAN

2.4k🗨️ 786⟲ 5.7k♡

**noya** @noyayuu **·** 3h

‘tis not our fault. we simply take advantage of their easy influenceable mind.

64🗨️ 24⟲ 243♡

**hinata shouyou** @hinatashouyou **·** 5h

lessons of the day: 1) FRIENDS sleep over at each other’s houses 2) hoshiumi-san easily believes in gossip

8.9k🗨️ 3.4k⟲ 23.2k♡

**hoshihoshi** @h0shiumislov3r **·** 5h

lesson of the day: hinata shouyou and hoshiumi like to add fuel to the fire

2.3k🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 4.7k♡

**adlers a$$** @bootyfordays **·** 5h

lesson of the day: hinata shouyou and hoshiumi know each other

2.1k🗨️ 978⟲ 1.4k♡

**almaretto** @animusalma **·** 4h

lesson of the day: hinata shouyou has sleepovers with tHE world famous gamer KODZUKEN?!!

4.4k🗨️ 2.2k⟲ 5.6k♡

**volleyball boys in shorts, thats it.** @volleyboysinshorts **·** 4h

lesson of the day: hinata shouyou is also from the monster generation

2.8k🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 6.3k♡

**live, laugh, love, aha fuck** @l_l_l **·** 4h

idk who this hinata shouyou is but hes friends with v. league athlete hoshiumi and top gamer kodzuken???

2.6k🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 3.3k♡

**bokutooo** **☑️** @bokutokoutarou **·** 2h

AND ME

4.4k🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 7.9k♡

**lev** **☑️** @thelevhaiba **·** 2h

AND ME

6.3k🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 18.9k♡

**sexy setters** @setsysexy **·** 1h

So he’s friends with TWO top athletes, THE top gamer, AND a top model?! WHO IS THIS HINATA SHOUYOU

1.2k🗨️ 846⟲ 3.5k♡

**p.rd** @lifesabeach **·** 1h

THE SUN GOD

173🗨️ 88⟲ 247♡

**ninja shouyou pls notice me** @officialninjashouyoufanaccount **·** 59m

the sun god. the beach god. the ninja god. 

189🗨️ 92⟲ 398♡

**ale** @alej.dro **·** 36m

ninja

30🗨️ 18⟲ 68♡

**beach baes** @letsgotothebeach **·** 17m

perfection

2🗨️ 10⟲ 31♡

**Kageyama T.** **☑️** @kageyamatobio **·** 2h

a friendly reminder to drink your milk

246.2k🗨️ 122.2k⟲ 758.8k♡

**kageyama’s simp** @ilovemilkforhim **·** 2h

yessir!

8🗨️ 2⟲ 34♡

**Tsukishima** @tsukishimakei **·** 23m

unbothered, king?

67🗨️ 165⟲ 264♡ 

**yamaguchi tadashi** @yamaguchitadashi· 8m

unbothered king.*

27🗨️ 15⟲ 76♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent started on the next chapter yet and finals are upon me so the next update will be late BUT IT WILL COME  
> apologies in advance :(((
> 
> alsoo yes hinata isn't verified on twitter...yet


	3. Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> I AM SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO LATE  
> i've been having MAJOR writers block but i was FINALLY able to finish this chapter.  
> thank you for being so patient!! <33
> 
> -g.s.

“Oi, you got bigger.” 

“Huuh,” Hinata squawked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and squeezed the ginger’s head. “Not like that dumbass. I mean you got stronger.”

The features on his face still carried a childlike innocence, to Kageyama’s relief. His cheeks were still soft and delicately displayed the light, dusting of copper freckles. Warm, brown eyes elegantly adorned with curves of dark ginger stared widely back at him. Staring down at this familiar face, Tobio was brought back to a time of summer breaks and school bells.

Yet, there was nothing familiar about the body in front of him. Due to the initial shock and adrenaline at seeing his boyfriend, he was completely distracted from the fact that Shouyou had definitely changed. His shoulders, though not as wide as Kageyama’s, still exuded an aura of immovable power and confidence. Arms that used to display stringy muscles were fully developed, the bronze glow only heightening the definition. He dragged his eyes lazily down to his legs, huffing slightly at the track pants that most definitely hid the taut muscle underneath. Although he was smaller than Kageyama, it was evident that his capable strength was simply compacted into a slimmer body, allowing him the rugged strength to leap and the slender build to fly.

This was Ninja Shouyou.

Tobio knew without a doubt, that this small player in front of him would be breathtakingly powerful on the court. 

“Like what you see Kageyama-kun?”

He took his time raking his eyes back up to Shouyou’s face who was smirking at him with a raised brow. Kageyama simply pulled him closer and kissed him roughly.

He hummed in approval as the ginger immediately reciprocated with the same energy. Tobio slowed and softened the kiss before leisurely trailing the same butterfly gentleness down towards his jaw, then following the line up to his earlobes, lightly nipping at it.

“I do,” he growled softly in his ear, delighting in the way it raised goosebumps on the back of the ginger’s neck. 

The pressure of the arms wrapped around his neck, the intoxicating scent surrounding him, and the warmth of Shouyou’s breath left Tobio in a blissfully drunken state. The sheer presence of his boyfriend was overwhelming in the best possible way -- a dream made reality.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Tobio whispered, nuzzling his head into the soft orange and breathing in the familiar shampoo. Despite his teasing, he was deeply relieved to discover that Shouyou continued to use the same soap even after two years away in Brazil. “I thought you were supposed to meet Bokuto-san today.”

“Well, yeah.” Hinata paused awkwardly, “I still am…leaving today. I’m taking the last train to Osaka, but I wanted the chance to apologize to you in person.”

A mixture of sadness and fondness welled up inside. He was glad to have been able to see Hinata earlier than he had expected, but the thought of having to say goodbye again left him with an all too familiar numbing loneliness.

“I just got you back, though…” Kageyama squeezed the small athlete tighter, trying to drown himself even more in his boyfriend’s presence in hopes of forgetting the inevitable reality.

Kageyama hadn’t meant to sound so needy. He was thankful for the surprising reunion. After two years of haunting dreams and tear-stained pillowcases, he was finally able to hold Shouyou and that should have been enough. But, having to say goodbye again this soon…his unfiltered words came tumbling out.

“I know… I’m sorry.” Hinata tightened his grip around Kageyama before slowly releasing. Warm honey eyes stared back at his cobalt ones with the same unfailing optimism Kageyama could only help but admire. “But at least we can talk more because we’re in the same time zone, and I’ll be seeing you again in only a few months!”

Yet, despite his boyfriend’s bright words, the tightness in his chest refused to vanish. With heart-rending passion, he kissed Shouyou, willing the sweetness of his boyfriend’s mouth to overwhelm the bitter reality that he still had to wait a few more months before Hinata would be completely by his side again.

Hand tightly in hand, the ginger and raven-haired volleyball players stood in the isolated hallway Shouyou had initially come out of, peeking from behind the wall to confirm the arena was empty.

Kageyama was an anxious bundle of nerves, praying to the gods that his teammates had already left for their post-game dinner.

Hinata, on the other hand, was a ball of excitement. Eyes twinkling with animation, he helped his boyfriend don his disguise with all too much entertainment and scanned the arena for people with overdramatic gestures.

“Oi! What are you doing dumbass?” Kageyama hissed, observing Hinata crouch and peek out into the hallway from behind the wall.

“Shh! You’re going to blow your cover! I’m helping you leave undiscovered, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata replied gravely. “You can count on me.”

The setter rolled his eyes and scanned the clearing once more before grabbing the hood of his boyfriend’s sweater and dragging him to the closest exit.

“Ba-Bakageyama!” he choked. “You aren’t being sneaky at all!”

Tobio ignored his boyfriend’s petulant grumbles and ruffled his ginger waves, “C’mon let’s go. We don’t have that much time.”

Hinata huffed before fixing his sweater and roughly shoving his hand into Kageyama’s pocket.

The setter smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as they walked down the street.

Kageyama was thankful for the brisk, winter air as it gave him the perfect excuse to wear a mask, scarf, and hat to hide his face. His face was now both warm and unidentifiable. With the effective disguise, the Olympian was able to comfortably walk with his boyfriend without the guilt of possibly exposing the relationship Hinata had wanted to keep hidden.

Shoulders brushing and hands intertwined, they made their way undisturbed to a nearby store to commemorate their reunion with the only acceptable food – meat buns.

Stomachs full and hearts warm, Kageyama wished the night could have lasted forever. His team had won the first game of the season, and he held his boyfriend in his arms for the first time in two years. Almost nothing could have ruined this blissful high.

Everything except time.

For two years, time tortured him by passing by agonizingly slowly.

For two hours, time mocked him by speeding by infuriatingly quickly.

Too soon, they had made their way to the Sendai Station, and the dreaded moment was upon him.

Tears pricked the back of Tobio’s eyes as he felt the faint rumble of the train approaching.

_No…_

The vibrations underneath his feet grew stronger.

_Please…_

_Don’t come any closer._

_Stop…_

And stop it did.

The train hissed opened, almost mockingly at Kageyama, challenging him to keep Hinata from walking through its doors.

Words failed him.

He couldn’t utter the cursed farewell, but he couldn’t possibly ask Shouyou to stay. The word ‘goodbye’ stuck on his tongue but refused to to be said. The word ‘stay’ wanted to be free, but he forcefully pushed it down. But, of course, even if words and expressing emotions were never his forte, it was for Hinata.

The hand around his tightened. “See you on the court Kageyama-kun” Hinata grinned, the familiar twinkle of competitiveness flashing in his eyes.

With those simple words, the ache in his chest and lump in his throat relaxed slightly.

_Ah, yes._

This was not a goodbye.

And as always when it came to Hinata, warmth broke through the storm, replacing the chilling despair with a burning ambition. “See you on the court.”

\---

“Hey, hey, hey Hinata! Hey!”

The station at Osaka was slightly larger than the one at Sendai, and Hinata wasn’t sure which direction led to the exit. Yet, when he heard the loud, familiar voice, he was able to immediately pinpoint the source of the sound. The black and white hair, towering height, and broad shoulders created a striking presence. It would be impossible to lose this powered athlete in a crowd, especially with the amount of charisma that oozed from the owlish spiker. It was not only his appearance that was distinct but also his personality.

His presence was simply undeniable.

And Hinata couldn’t have asked for a more perfect person to call his mentor.

“Bokuto-san!”

The train station wasn’t as busy as it was in the afternoon, but there was still a crowd of people. With sleep-deprived workers, sociable teens, and last-minute stragglers, the station was still bustling even in the late night. However, the maze of human bodies was no match for Ninja Shouyou’s agility, and in a split-second the ginger was hurtling towards his mentor with break-neck speed.

A few heads swiveled towards the sight of the two boisterous and distinctly haired athletes crash together and engage in a fierce hug.

“Bokuto-san! You’re here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at your apartment because you were practicing late!”

The Jackals athlete ruffled the ginger’s hair, “Yeah! But I was too excited to see you that I decided to end training a little early and come straight to the station!”

“Wahh! I’m so honored!” Hinata gazed at his mentor, unadulterated adoration shining in his doe-eyes.

Bokuto grinned. He had seen the unique fluff of orange and couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at the bronzed muscle on the unfamiliarly familiar man that exited the train and was aimlessly trying to find the exit. But, staring down at the worshipping brown eyes in front of him, he knew this was the same endearing apprentice he had met so many years back. “Is this all you brought?”

“Yeah, most of my stuff is at Kenma’s place.”

Bokuto nodded and wrapped one of his arms warmly around the ginger, “Welcome to Osaka, Hinata.”

~

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata ran over to hug the figure that was waiting at the door.

The former setter crouched slightly to reciprocate the warm affection. “Hello Shouyou. I hope you were able to get here alright.”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “Bokuto-san met me at the station!”

“I see,” Akaashi glanced fondly at his fiancé. “Let me show you to your room.”

Hinata was unsurprised at the lavishly sleek and modern layout of the three-roomed apartment. Considering Akaashi was an editor for a major publisher and Bokuto a well-known professional athlete, it was no wonder the couple was able to afford a large apartment in Japan.

Once shown to his room, the two former Fukurodani players graciously offered Hinata his own privacy as he settled in.

The exhaustion seeping in, Hinata tiredly collapsed on the heated floor, basking in its warmth. He felt the cold, winter that seeped into his bones slowly melt and comfortable drowsiness weigh down on his vision. Before he could completely succumb to the cozy beckoning of sleep, he unwillingly hauled himself back up.

After changing into a pair of grey sweats and an oversized Adlers sweater that clearly did not belong to him, he padded his way into the living room.

“Hey Hinata,” Bokuto greeted softly, sprawled out lazily on the sofa.

Hinata noticed a deeply focused Akaashi sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of marked up papers, Bokuto gently playing with his dark hair.

The ginger smiled at the homely sight.

Bokuto prompted him over to an empty spot next to him. “Let’s go over our schedule tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded and quickly scuttled over towards his mentor.

“Alright. Try-outs start at 9am, but the gym will be open for you guys to warm up at 8:30. The team will be watching you guys from the bleachers, so try not to be too intimidated, especially by Barnes. He looks like a beast but he’s a real softie.”

Bokuto gestured to the picture of his team on his phone, proudly describing each one of them.

Hinata listened animatedly, drawn in by his mentor’s own love of both the sport and his teammates.

“So, I’m guessing you want to get there early right?” Bokuto grinned knowingly.

Hinata nodded.

“Alright. I know it’s probably not smart to go in together, but there’s no way I can just see you off and not come along,” Bokuto’s eyes glowed eagerly. “We’ll split off once we get closer to the gym, so the other tryouts don’t see us walk in together.”

Akaashi looked up from the manuscript he was editing and leaned into the hand that was still on his head to stare at his fiancé. “Your teammates will probably suspect something if they see you come in early.”

Bokuto hummed. “Ah…well that’s fine. If they suspect something then that means they’ll be on their toes!” Gold eyes fixated brightly on brown. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction to you play, Hinata! I’m excited too!”

With contagious energy, the ginger shivered with excitement. “I can’t wait!”

\---

When the blonde setter first arrived, he was shocked to see a broad-shouldered athlete in the air, back arched, spiking a ball down with impossibly powered grace.

_Eh? Bokkun?_

Atsumu had come to the gym half an hour before it was open for tryouts. Despite morning practice being cancelled, he had still wanted to squeeze in a quick practice. He wasn’t surprised to see the lights on as Division I athletes didn’t get this far without a passionate love for the sport; even if practice was cancelled, that couldn’t stop them from playing volleyball. The setter was surprised, however, to see the Jackals resident night owl to be the first one at the gym.

With a nod to his appearance, Bokuto most definitely flourished more at night than the morning. The overzealous spiker may be punctual for their morning practices, but he never appeared earlier than necessary. Yet, when it came to their evening individual training, he would be the last to leave. 

_“Bokuto! Don’t practice too late tonight. Remember we have a practice match tomorrow,” Meian reminded his single-minded spiker._

_“You got it, captain!”_

_Only Bokuto and Atsumu were left. The gym’s classic smell of Air Salonpas was mingled with sweat as the two athletes continued to battle their limits._

_Miya Atsumu was thrilled to discover that Bokuto Koutarou was his teammate when he first joined the MSBY Black Jackals. He had seen the spiker in high school and knew he was a powerful opponent. He had met many talented athletes at Nationals, and they all left him with an ambitious desire to push his abilities as a setter. He could never forget the rush of adrenaline watching one particular athlete fly across the court, but he had never seen him again after high school. He had considered asking Bokuto if he knew anything, but Fukurodani never did go up against Karasuno at Nationals, so he doubted the Tokyo spiker would be aware of anyone from a previously unknown school all the way in Miyagi...unless it was Kageyama Tobio. But everyone knew about Japan’s #1 setter. How annoying._

_Newfound energy filled Atsumu with this vexing reality. Being second in the country was a rewarding feat in itself, but to Miya Atsumu, it just meant that he was the first to lose. And there was no way he would lose to little Tobio-kun. “Don’t tell me you’re tired, Bokkun?”_

_Gold eyes turned towards him, mocked horror shining in its depth. “Me? Tired?”_

_The blonde setter grabbed a volleyball from the cart. “Spike for me then.”_

_Atsumu felt like his bones were lost and his muscles dissolved to putty. It took every ounce of his effort to stay standing. He knew his resentfully fueled energy would result in regretfully sore muscles, but if it meant beating Tobio he didn’t care for the scolding that would come from his captain the next morning. What was more frustrating, however, was that Bokuto still seemed fine. Sure, his leaps started to lose some height and the ball didn’t crash down with the same thunderous speed, but despite the sweat dripping down his chin, the bright eyes and unfaltering grin showed that his endless stamina was indeed inexhaustible._

_“Bokkun?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“How come ya only practice at night? Ya seem like the person who would practice at any time of the day.”_

_Bokuto hummed in agreement. “In high school I would practice both before and after school, but now, instead of training in the morning, I just train extra at night.”_

_The setter gestured for the spiker to continue._

_“It’s because Akaashi works really late at night, and I know that if I come home too early then I’d bother him with all my talking,” he smiled sheepishly. “But he’s really bad at waking up in the morning, but since he has to wake up anyway, I can bother him without actually bothering him. And by the time he finally gets out of bed, it’s time for practice. But if I left early, he’d probably stay in bed and never get his work done.”_

_“So…yer like his personal alarm clock.”_

_“Yeah!” He puffed his chest. “But I mean, we do other stuff too. Like just the other day--”_

_“Okay. Stop.”_

_The spiker guffawed loudly. “No need to be shy Tsumu. If you ever need pointers with Sakusa, feel free to ask,” he said with a wink._

_Atsumu almost choked on his water. “Wh-what?! What does Omi-kun have to do with this?”_

_Bokuto simply grinned._

Bokuto paused mid-air when the sound of the gym door closing caught his attention, forgetting the ball he had thrown a few seconds earlier. 

Atsumu laughed as the ball fell down on Bokuto’s head. “Bokkun, you’re early.”

His teammate winced and fixed his slightly flattened hair with a grumble. “Mhm.”

Silence hung heavily in the air. The setter stared at the spiker, watching as Bokuto shifted awkwardly before grabbing the fallen ball. “Bokkun.”

Bokuto, about to throw the ball in the air, paused and looked over, though refusing to make eye contact.

“ _Why_ are you early.”

However, before he could reply, the gym doors opening caught the two athletes’ attention.

Atsumu immediately felt his heartbeat rise, although he wasn’t sure why. Ever since he joined the team, every time he would see Sakusa, a nervous flutter would annoyingly swell in his stomach. It was never like this during their times at the National Youth Training Camp, but after months of living in the same dorm, he had started naturally gravitating towards and searching for the calm spiker’s company.

Forcing down the weird flitters, the setter flashed his signature grin. “Omi-Omi!”

Ignoring Atsumu, the analytical athlete zeroed in on Bokuto’s presence with narrowed eyes. “You’re early.”

Not needing to be said, the _‘Why?’_ lingered in the air.

Shifting nervously, Bokuto quickly grabbed his towel and water bottle and headed towards the locker room. “Well, look at the time! We should clear out of the gym before the people trying out come in.”

Sakusa’s eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of tryouts, “Try-outs. You brought someone.”

Atsumu whirled around, facing Bokuto. Judging from the obvious lack of eye contact and fidgeting, the setter realized it was true. He didn’t know of anyone ever bringing someone to try outs. Granted, it was his first time overseeing tryouts, but nonetheless, he didn’t think it was common for a teammate to _bring_ someone. He was sure all of his teammates were scouted, so there was no need for any of them to audition for the team. If Boktuo brought someone, then did it mean that the athlete wasn’t good enough to catch Coach’s attention? Either that, or he was a completely unknown athlete that Bokuto had somehow discovered.

Atsumu was pretty confident he knew most of the volleyball players Bokuto knew. The volleyball community was big but after playing at Nationals and attending the youth training camp, the setter pretty much knew of or was personally acquainted with most aspiring volleyball professionals. So, among this list, who could Bokuto have brought?

The only players he could think of were the lower division athletes, hoping at a chance to aim higher.

Suffice to say, his curiosity was piqued.

Bokuto noticed the two intense gazes boring into him. He figured there was no need to pretend as they wouldn’t believe him if he denied it. “Yeah, I brought someone.”

“Who?!” Atsumu almost but yelled.

The black-and-white-haired spiker grinned widely, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

By the time the rest of the team trickled into the locker room, word had gone around that Bokuto had brought someone to try out for the team.

“C’mon give us a hint Bokuto,” Inunaki begged.

Basking in the attention of his teammates, the extroverted spiker delighted in his teammates’ agonizing curiosity. “Mmm,” he pondered, hands on chin before dramatically raising a pointed finger. “His spikes are crazy.”

“Crazy like Bokkun crazy or crazy like Omi-Omi crazy?” Atsumu asked.

The rest of the team nodded, agreeing it important to differentiate between the two spikers’ techniques.

Bokuto shook his head gleefully, “Nope no more hints. You guys will have to just wait and see.”

“If it’s someone Bokuto knows, his spikes are probably Bokuto crazy! I bet their personalities are similar too,” Inunaki guessed.

“Either that or he’s like Akaashi,” Atsumu added. “But then, that means his spikes are probably more like a silent killer and Omi-kun crazy.”

The team murmured their agreement.

“Well, if he came with Bokuto, then that means he was also here before the gym opened,” Meian mused. “Atsumu, did you see anyone when you came in?”

The setter paused, then nodded. “I saw a few people, actually. But, no one that I recognized.”

“Gah!” Inunaki groaned, “I’m so curious!”

The team slowly made their way towards the gym, debating and betting on what kind of athlete could have attracted their rambunctious spiker’s attention.

Before they reached the door of the gym, Bokuto smiled impishly. “Fine, I’ll give you guys a huuuuge hint.” The spiker grinned at the anticipating silence, all eyes fixated imploringly on him. “He can probably outmatch Kageyama Tobio.”

“Kageyama Tobio? The Adlers setter?” Barnes asked.

“But didn’t you say he was a spiker?” Inunaki pointed out, now only more confused.

Atsumu paused. _Outmatch Tobio-kun?_

A memory of the Spring Tournament his second year of high school flashed in his mind. He remembered feeling sympathetic towards Kageyama as the young setter’s partner continued to soar to new heights, appearing unaffected by the exhaustion of the third set. Despite the young genius’s skills, it wasn’t Kageyama but his partner that was demanding the plays and pushing the limits. It was then that Atsumu realized that the one who transformed Kageyama Tobio from the obedient setter he saw at training camp to the commanding one he saw at Nationals was thanks to the small ginger.

_“It’s not that he believes in the setter. He just believes that the ball will come to him. ‘You’ll get the ball up here, won’t you?’” Atsumu observed, slightly wincing at the prospect of being in Kageyama’s shoes._

_“What’s so weird about that?” Osamu asked._

_The setter looked at his twin in shocked annoyance. “All of you guys need to consider how others feel!”_

_Tch spikers._

_However, despite feeling pity towards his opposing setter, he couldn’t help the yearning feeling of wanting to toss to the unstoppable ginger._

_And he vowed that one day, it will be him that will be tossing to Hinata Shouyou._

He looked at Bokuto with wide eyes. “No way. It couldn’t be,” he breathed.

“Eh? Do you know who it is?” Inunaki started.

“I think I do.” Atsumu smiled. “And his spikes are indeed crazy.”

The Jackals team filed into the gym, initially hoping to remain unnoticed by the current athletes warming up. Unfortunately, the moment the door connecting the locker room to the gym opened, the rhythmic thumping and squeaks immediately ceased.

Atsumu spotted his coach on the court who was currently observing the players when he too looked up from his clipboard to his team that just entered. He nodded at his own players before addressing the ones on the court.

“Alright, as the team is now here, we will officially begin the try-outs.”

The coach quickly went over the agenda and what the team was currently looking for. “We only have one open position and whoever fills that needs to be an all-rounder, displaying the technique and skills to excel in every position.”

The athletes on the court nodded confidently, a competitive fire burning in each of their eyes.

Atsumu loved a self-assured player and excitement flared up as scanned the line of tryouts. They all possessed an impressive build, and a powerful aura surrounded each of them. However, his eyes stopped when he spotted a particular player that was almost unnoticeable among the towering athletes. However, that vibrant orange was unmistakable, and despite his height, his presence demanded to be noticed. “I knew it.”

“Oh my gosh!” Inunaki whispered excitedly. “That’s Ninja Shouyou isn’t it? Right?”

“Who’s Ninja Shouyou?” Barnes asked.

“The one with the orange hair!”

“You know Shouyou?” Bokuto perked at the familiar first name.

Inunaki stared at the spiker. “ _You_ know Shouyou?”

“Is that the person you brought, Bokuto?” Realization sparked in Meian’s eyes.

“Yup!” He puffed his chest proudly. “He’s my disciple.”

“Bokuto! You know Ninja Shouyou?!” Inunaki jumped from his seat but quickly sat back down, remembering they were at tryouts and he was a _professional_ Division I athlete.

“Uhh, I don’t know about a ninja. But I do know Shouyou.”

“What?! Do none of you Japanese people know Ninja Shouyou? He’s super famous in Brazil for beach volleyball” Inunaki dismayed at his fellow teammates.

“Why would we follow beach volleyball?” Sakusa asked flatly.

“Because it’s _volleyball_ and he’s a _Japanese_ player in _Brazil_. He went viral on Twitter and everything!” The libero groaned with his head between his hands. His teammates were hopeless. He slowly lifted his head again when the players began their tryouts. His eyes transfixed on the beach volleyball player as the ginger received each spike with calculated grace. His feet barely grazing the court, he moved lightly and effortlessly across the gym with stunning speed. As a libero, Inunaki had higher standards when it came to receives, but he knew that this small volleyball player understood the value of the perfect receive: the strength in reading the opponents, the beauty in technical form, the thrill of successfully predicting the ball’s path, and the power of connecting the plays and keeping the game alive. He understood it all.

Atsumu watched wide-eyed as he saw Shouyou leap with incredible height. He knew that the former Karasuno player could jump, but the player before him was worlds away from the high schooler he had met so many years back.

_This must be what it means to fly._

He swore that he could see wings behind the ginger’s outstretched hands as he took form before taking flight.

“Holy,” Bokuto breathed. “I knew Shouyou went to Brazil to train, but I didn’t know he changed this much…”

"He's amazing..." Inunaki agreed immediately.

"He looks like he's flying," Barnes added.

“I know you guys were curious about the person Bokuto brought but please pay attention to the other players.” Meian gently chided his team. He had to admit that the orange-haired athlete was a talented player, but he couldn’t disregard the other people trying out. As a captain, he had to remain unbiased and clear-headed, especially when it came to the future of his team. However, he had to admit, it was difficult to not be drawn to the small athlete.

Finally, it was time for the Jackals team to practice with the athletes trying out. Although outstanding individuals were important, it was a well-known fact that it was the best _team_ that made it to the top. The coach decided the best way to find the right fit for the group was to integrate a practice with the actual team in the tryouts.

Eager anticipation hummed all around as both the team and the players trying out were clearly excited to play.

Atsumu’s hands itched, desperate to set for the magnetic orange-haired spiker.

Bokuto fidgeted restlessly, forcing down the urge to rush towards his apprentice.

Inunaki rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, thrilled to be on the same court as Ninja Shouyou.

The rest of the team managed to exude a cool and professional presence, not letting themselves be swayed by their teammates obvious bias.

The coach, noting the weird atmosphere, squinted his eyes suspiciously at his team, but quickly ignored their behavior and directed his attention to his setter. “Atsumu, come here.”

The blonde setter obediently walked over and stood next to his coach.

“I first want to see how you guys play with our setter.” He pointed towards the blonde. “We’ve got one of the best setters in the nation. Use this opportunity and his tosses to bring out your best spikes. Show me what you got.”

This was the moment Miya Atsumu was waiting for. Hinata was the last tryout waiting to play with the Jackals setter, and it was finally his turn.

Atsumu had to admit the other candidates were strong, but none of them were Hinata Shouyou.

“Shouyou-kun” “Give me your highest jump at your fastest speed. I’ll bring the ball to you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in realization at the nostalgic phrase. He looked over at the setter.

Atsumu nodded.

A determined grin spread across Hinata’s face. He took his position at the end the court, knees bent, and arms ready. Mustering all his strength, he ran towards the net.

His muscles bunched and every limb moved in synchronized coordination, his body remembering every twist and angle to achieve the perfect flight he had taken countless of times. He felt the solid ground beneath him, the sure footing launching him in the air at a speed and height that the loose sand never granted him.

His chest swelled with inexplainable euphoria as it always did during his brief blissful moment in the air. The split-second of tranquility when it was just him and the ball.

It was that feeling he missed when he first arrived in Brazil.

With the months of frustration shackled to the sand, he truly felt like the flightless crow that haunted Karasuno.

But even after learning how to play in the sand, he had to run with his eyes on the ball, suppressing the urge to jump, leap, fly higher than was necessary.

But right now, he was being told to give it his all.

And this was Miya Atsumu.

The only other setter he’d known to be able to mimic the freak quick.

If he says he’ll deliver the ball, Hinata would believe.

So, he ruffled the sands off his wings, stretched them wide, and flew.

The ball met his outstretched hands, and with an ear-splitting grin, he slammed it down.

The court was silent, only the echo of the ball resounded in the court.

Everyone stared, mouth agape, at the intense speed and power.

“Th-that’s like the freak quick he did with Kageyama,” Bokuto whispered.

“Kageyama Tobio?” Tomas asked.

“Yeah, he was Kageyama’s partner in high school.”

“ _The_ Kageyama Tobio?” Barned questioned.

Bokuto nodded.

“That’s what you meant by outmatch Kageyama” Inunaki realized, wonderment adorning his tone. “As his partner, they probably pushed each other’s limits in ways that others couldn’t.”

“I guess that makes him part of the Monster Generation.” Tomas pointed out.

“Oh no…We already have too many, and they’re a handful as is. This season is going to be painful.” Meian groaned.

“Captain, you’re talking as if Ninja Shouyou is already on the team.” Inunaki grinned. “What happened to paying attention to the other players?”

“I-I did. But there’s just something about him…”

“You want him, don’t you?” the libero teased.

Meian looked over at the short volleyball player, the ginger jumping animatedly around Atsumu with childlike glee. “Don’t you?”

Tryouts had come to an end and all but one of the candidates had left the gym.

Hinata was the only one on the court, waiting patiently for Bokuto to leave the locker room. He perked at the sound of the door opening, tensing when he saw it was the coach.

Normally, the team would mull and ponder over the candidates, but it was clear who everyone wanted to fill their one empty spot. There was only one obvious decision and as the other tryouts had left, the coach found no harm in approaching the ginger. “We would usually call to congratulate our newest member but seeing as you are here now.”

The coach outstretched his hand.

“Welcome to the team, Hinata Shouyou.”

\---

**MSBY Black Jackal** **☑️** @MSBYBlackJackal **·** 7h

It is our pleasure to officially announce the newest member of our team: Hinata Shouyou @hinatashouyou

245.3k🗨️ 178k⟲ 442.1k♡

**hinata shouyou** @hinatashouyou **·** 7h

SO EXCITED AND HONORED TO BE A PART OF THE TEAM!!! I WONT LET YOU GUYS DOWN

98.7k🗨️ 86.9k⟲ 199.3k♡

**Meian** **☑️** @meianshugo **·** 7h

welcome to the team hinata! cant wait to play with you

74.4k🗨️ 62.7k⟲ 107.9k♡

**bokutooo** **☑️** @bokutokoutarou **·** 5h

WOOHOOO CONGRATS MY DISCIPLE I KNEW YOU’D MAKE IT

57.8k🗨️ 52.9k⟲ 97.7k♡

**inunaki** **☑️** @inunakishion **·** 5h

I AM TEAMMATES WITH NINJA SHOUYOU

44.4k🗨️ 32.5k⟲ 88.9k♡

**Sakusa** **☑️** @sakusakiyoomi **·** 5h

fever boy

56.7k🗨️ 28.7⟲ 90.1k♡

**Oliver Barnes** **☑️** @theoliverbarnes **·** 4h

WELCOME TO THE TEAM HINATA

38.2k🗨️ 32.9k⟲ 57.2k♡

**Adriah Tomas** **☑️** @adriahtomas **·** 3h

WELCOME HINATA excited to play this season with you

34.4k🗨️ 22.9k⟲ 47.9k♡

**tsumu** **☑️** @miyaatsumu **·** 2h

MY PROMISE WILL NOW BE FULFILLED SHOUYOU-KUNN we’re coming for u tobio-kun @kageyamatobio

37.2k🗨️ 29.2k⟲ 52.9k♡


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh...sorry for taking so long to crank out this chapter.  
> i have no excuses except that my brain decided to just peace out so my writing has slowed down SIGNIFICANTLY  
> i just cant seem to get the ideas in my brain to becomes words on pages  
> BUT I FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER DONE SO I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY
> 
> -g.s.

Under the beaming smile, beneath the twinkling eyes, hidden underneath that blazing head of orange, and festering within that bright personality was a darkness of doubt.

Hinata Shouyou knew he was an optimist. His positivity was always genuine and his smiles never a façade. But no amount of cheerfulness could dismantle the towering inferiority he felt under Kageyama’s extraordinary abilities -- an edifice with an unbreakable foundation in genius talent and constructed higher with passionate practice. As that tower continued to grow, the shadow cast beneath it became taller, wider, and darker.

But the sun’s rays reflected against the peak of that tower, granting Hinata blinding glimpses of his aspirations.

He grew thirstier for its warmth.

And so, he trained under the sweltering heat of Brazil.

Desperate to shed the clinging cold of the shadows.

Today was the day he would prove to Japan – his home – exactly who he was.

Not former Karasuno #10.

Not Kageyama Tobio’s partner.

But Hinata Shouyou.

\---

** DUMBASS **

**me** : just arrived at the stadium. what about you guys?

 **dumbass** : we’re on the bus right now but we’re almost thereeeee

 **dumbass** : SEE YOU ON THE COURT KAGEYAMA-KUN

 **dumbass** : can’t wait to beat you

 **me** : u can try ur best but im still winning 1,100 to 1,095

 **dumbass** : well it’s gonna be 1,096 to 1,100 soon !!!!! ( `ε´ )

Kageyama smiled, slipping his phone back into his training bag. He took off his Adlers Jacket and track pants, uncovering his uniform that was underneath. He slightly shivered as he shed the extra layers, and his bare skin made contact with the air. Despite the biting winter, the arena refused to blast the heaters, knowing the bodies of the crowd and the heat of the athletes would more than suffice in raising the temperature.

But as it was still an hour before the actual game, the stadium remained cool and his body frozen.

Hoping to bring some life back to his hands, Kageyama wiggled his frozen fingers around and smiled as he remembered Hinata’s comment during their first year in high school.

_“Huh? What the heck. Why are you moving your fingers like a pervy old man?”_

It was the day they used their new freak quick in an official game. All the pent-up frustration released and morphed into a euphoric high in that split-second transition between the successful toss and spike. The long hours of failure and bitter silence between him and Hinata had all been worth it when the ball slammed into their opponent’s side of the court. Their 202cm rival stood no chance against Kageyama’s toss and the 162 cm spiker.

His hands warmed at the feeling of tossing that freak quick again. How different would it be now?

He had seen the videos of Ninja Shouyou.

He had more than just seen it.

Any and all videos of Hinata playing beach volleyball were repeated until each play was ingrained in his memories and replayed again in his dreams.

Shouyou had not wasted a second of his time in Brazil, and the firm lines of muscle and confident movements were proof of it.

Their aerial combat was powerful in high school, but now, it could be unrivaled.

If only…

If only they were teammates again.

Like they were in high school.

The setter stared down at his hands with melancholy eyes.

Like seemingly harmless ripples, his time at Karasuno was gentle, full of encouragement and laughter. But with time, his teammates’ fierce ambitions and overflowing love had eroded away Kageyama’s walls. Like a river carving its way through rocks and forcefully creating its own landscape, Karasuno shaped Kageyama to be the athlete – the man – he was now. Time may have continued to flow -- his moments in high school now nothing but part of his ocean of memories -- but their impact in his life was permanent, forever etched in stone.

“Kageyama?”

A voice jolted him out of his reminiscing.

“Are you alright?” Hirugami asked.

Kageyama looked up, all thoughts of his time at Karasuno drifting at the bold #1 on his captain’s Adlers uniform.

He smiled – if one could classify a slight upturn of lips as a smile – and nodded.

He _was_ alright. He was on the number one team in the Division, surrounded by some of the most talented volleyball players in Japan.

His time as a crow was evolutionary and allowed him to grow.

He soared to new heights and eventually found a place amongst the peaks with the eagles.

And this was where he belonged now.

Maybe, one day, he’ll be able to toss to Hinata again.

But for now, he had a ginger to beat and a game to win.

“Hah! Kageyama don’t tell me your _nervous_ about going against the Jackals _.”_ Hoshiumi teased, noticing the concern in their captain’s voice when he addressed Kageyama.

The setter glared down at the spiker. “I don’t get nervous, Hoishiumi-san.”

“Of course, of course,” the white-haired athlete replied with an easy grin. “Say, how tall is Hinata, now?”

“172 cm,” Ushijima replied, without missing a beat.

Kageyama and Hoshiumi turned and stared.

Ushijima looked back blankly. “I keep track of all my opponents.”

Hoishiumi shrugged and laughed. “Hah! I’m taller!” he cheered, jumping with a fist raised in the air.

“Yes, by one centimeter.”

Hoshiumi glared at Ushijima, “No need to point out unnecessary facts Ushiwaka.”

“My apologies.”

Rolling his eyes, the white-haired spiker huffed in amusement and waved his hands airily before turning to exit the locker room. “See you slowpokes at warm-ups.”

“Hoshiumi sure has been talking a lot about this Hinata since we found out we’ll be playing the Jackals,” their captain observed. “I’ve never heard of him before. Have you guys?” he asked the rest of the team that had yet to finish changing.

They shook their heads.

“He was Kageyama’s teammate in high school,” Ushijima supplied. “Hoshiumi has an ongoing rivalry with him because they are similar in height.”

Romero’s eyes lit up, “So he would be part of the ‘Monster Generation,’ like you guys?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the nickname. He didn’t know who came up with it, but he’d always found it slightly cheesy.

“Former partner, huh? Hah! Don’t get soft on us Kageyama,” his captain joked.

“I won’t,” Kageyama stared at his captain, cobalt eyes burning with ambition. “I plan to win.”

\---

Hinata planned to win.

Glaring at the unnecessarily large billboard picturing the Schweiden Adlers, he had every intention of bringing them down. The rest of his team seemed to share the same sentiment, skin prickling with distaste. The Adlers seemed to look down on them as the Jackals drew closer to the stadium and stood underneath the billboard.

“Tch. They make it seem like the Adlers already won or something,” Bokuto said loudly, never being one to care who overheard him.

“Well, they have been first in the league for years now, so I guess it’s no surprise,” Meian replied calmly, but his intense gaze revealed differently.

Shouyou smiled ferally.

_The Adlers were going down._

Clad in all black, the Jackals team carried an intimidating aura, their entrances drawing eyes like iron filings to a magnet. Hinata had always been too distracted by the novelty of everything in his time at Karasuno to never have noticed the whispers, but this time his ears were perked and absorbed everything. Smug pride threatened to burst as he listened to the undisguised awe that surrounded his team, and he stood a little straighter with his head raised higher.

Bokuto chuckled as he noticed the ginger basking in the attention. Hinata truly was his disciple. “Wait until we’re actually playing. The Adlers may be the favorite, but we got one hell of a cheering section,” he said, nudging the small athlete.

Hinata looked up at his mentor, eyes shining with excitement.

The owlish spiker smiled fondly. Hinata may have grown but his childlike glee and simple love of the sport continued to remain innocently wholehearted and never jaded.

While the team made their way to the locker room silently, emanating charisma and lethal grace, the moment the door closed behind them, the professionalism immediately vanished and chaos ensued.

“Hah! I will _never_ get tired of our entrances. Right, right, right Omi-Omi?” Atsumu grinned, excitedly.

Sakusa replied with a noncommittal grunt.

Bokuto, however, agreed enthusiastically. Arms waving around in wide, random gestures as he relayed his favorite fan moments to his adoring student.

Meian shook his head in amusement.

The moment Atsumu and Bokuto were added to the team, the captain made it clear that any rambunctious activity in the public eye would result in extra diving drills and absolutely _zero_ spiking and setting practice. Unfortunately, in the privacy of the locker room, all migraine-inducing childishness was fair game. However, Meian had become used to the raucous, and, although he’d never admit it, he’d grown fond of their enthusiasm.

There was never a dull day on the Jackals team.

The captain chuckled quietly as he noticed their newest addition fitting in too perfectly with the energy of their owlish spiker and blonde setter. The small ginger was practically vibrating with excitement and his enthusiasm was only heightened by Atsumu and Bokuto’s animated personalities.

This year will _definitely_ be interesting. 

Meian quickly changed out of his outerwear and was about to change into his volleyball shoes when a bright voice interrupted. “Captain, I’m going to head to the bathroom before warm-ups!” Hinata yelled, already halfway out the door.

Before he could nod, the ginger was already long gone.

He shook his head and chuckled, “That boy never does stop moving.”

“Someone should make sure Hinata doesn’t run into anyone,” Bokuto forewarned with a laugh.

Meian looked up at his spiker, “Why?”

“His captain in high school would tell us _all_ these stories of Hinata having the _worst_ luck when it came to his bathroom runs before a match,” Bokuto explained, amusement gracing his tone. “One time, he had a run-in with the best players of the top teams in his prefecture _all_ at once. Mind you, Hinata was like 162 centimeters then and they’re all like 180cm _at least—_ Oh, oh, oh! One of them was Ushijima Wakatoshi! You know the spiker for the Adlers!”

Meian chuckled. He could very easily imagine their small ginger surrounded by powerful, tall athletes, especially considering Hinata was surrounded by the Jackals team every day.

Atsumu, overhearing the conversation, helpfully chimed in. “I’ll go make sure our little Shouyou-kun doesn’t run into anyone scary.”

The setter left the locker room, eyes peeled for his favorite ginger. Considering he didn’t know anyone else with such a vibrant head of orange, it didn’t take long for Atsumu to spot the young Jackals player. He saw Hinata talking to someone and smirked mischievously knowing _exactly_ who that jet-black hair belonged to.

The younger athlete may have stolen his spot as the #1 setter, but Atsumu had his partner now, just like he said he would so many years ago at Nationals.

Sauntering over with a wide grin, he leaned over and put his arms around the ginger who had yet to notice his presence. “Tobio-kun, wouldja mind not pickin’ a fight with _my_ wing spiker, hmmm?”

A dark wave of possessiveness gripped Kageyama at the intimate contact. Hinata, not noticing anything odd, simply leaned into the touch and looked up to shoot his teammate a bright grin.

His eyes narrowed when the blonde setter wrapped his arms tighter around the unsuspecting ginger.

Sometimes, Kageyama hated how affectionate his boyfriend could be. Hinata was too friendly for his own good and brushed off physical touch to be something as natural as breathing.

He looked over at the Jackals setter and inwardly scowled at the amused glint in the blonde’s eyes, obviously catching Kageyama’s irked expression.

Tobio quickly schooled his expression back to his classic one of casual indifference and stared back at Atsumu. He was almost certain that the blonde simply intended to gloat about his partnership with Hinata, unaware of the fact that Kageyama was in fact dating that certain partner.

Well, if the #2 setter expected Kageyama to take his bait and fall into whatever mind game this was, then he obviously did not know Kageyama Tobio.

The only game Kageyama played was volleyball, and in that, well… the rankings spoke for themselves.

He nodded casually at the Jackals setter, “Atsumu-san.”

“Tobio-kun,” he grinned cheekily.

Before either of them could continue, Kageyama felt a presence behind him. “Hinata.”

Hinata looked up briefly in both surprise and awe, not believing that the powerful ace spiker who looked down on him in high school would greet and extend his hand out so cordially. “Ushijima-san!”

“Ushiwaka! Kageyama!”

Ushijima’s gaze flickered towards a broad-shouldered athlete running towards them with raised arms.

“Bokuto, hello.”

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

Laughing loudly, the Jackals spiker ruffled Hinata’s hair. “What is it with you and running into people in front of the bathroom?”

Hinata laughed sheepishly, his hand brushing the back of his head. “I—”

“Hinataaa!” a voice interrupted.

The ginger whipped his head towards the sound his eyes widened at the sight of the athlete that reminded him most of his idol. “Hoshiumi-san!”

The white-haired spiker ran towards Hinata and embraced him in a tight hug.

Shocked at such a warm reaction, Hinata stood frozen for half a second before returning the gesture in full Hinata Shouyou warmth.

Kageyama growled quietly at the interaction.

It seemed everyone wanted to touch his boyfriend today. Even more to his aggravation, they all got to _before_ him.

He had come to the bathroom, hoping Hinata’s habit from high school remained. He was delighted to see it was true and wanted nothing more than to drag his boyfriend into an isolated corner. He hadn’t seen Shouyou since he left for Osaka, and, after their interaction a couple months ago, it only made him crave his boyfriend’s touch even more.

Unfortunately, life had a different idea, and not only did Hinata still have his habit of going to the bathroom but he also carried the curse of running into _everyone._

His eyes made eye-contact with his boyfriend whose brown eyes were sparkling with amusement. Hinata shot him a bright grin as he gently patted the spiker that had yet to let go. Kageyama huffed as the hug was going on longer than he would’ve liked. He may not be confident enough to interrupt a hug between Kenma and Hinata or voice his concerns when it came to Oikawa, but he had no such insecurities when it came to a white-haired spiker or a second-place setter. “Let’s go, we’re late for warm-ups.” He grabbed Hoshiumi by the collar, forcefully ending their embrace, and headed towards the gym, one 173cm player in hand.

A pair of gold eyes danced with silent laughter as he watched the snow-haired spiker stumble and aim a kick towards his hostage, which was swiftly dodged. “Hinata, as your mentor, I give you another important tip. Don’t let people touch you so much.”

\---

Natsu smirked as surprised murmurs rippled through the crowd. Kageyama’s serves were infamous, especially after the numerous service aces he had during the Olympics. However, for a debut player to gracefully receive his serve in one try _and_ spike the ball down in the same play was unexpected. She loved the surprised reactions people had when they finally witnessed her brother’s plays. Even with Hoshiumi as a recognizable talent, people still underestimated small volleyball players and tended to automatically categorize them as liberos.

It never did well to underestimate her nii-chan.

The game only started, and Natsu knew there were much more tricks up her brother’s sleeves.

“Natsu-chan…” a tall girl beside her breathed in awe, “your nii-chan is kinda awesome.”

Natsu grinned wickedly as the girl wearing an Adlers jersey with a bold Kageyama labeled on the back stared in wide-eyed shock at the Jackals side of the court.

The younger Hinata had brought her best friend to watch her brother’s debut match. Her friend idolized Kageyama as she was also a setter for Niiyama and squealed ecstatically when offered a ticket to the Jackals vs. Adlers game. Natsu, on the other hand, loyally followed in her brother’s footsteps and took over the ace position.

“It’s so cool how your brother and Kageyama used to be partners and now they’re playing against each other! You said they were best friends in high school, right?”

Natsu nodded distractedly, gaze fixated on her brother as it was his turn to serve.

There was a brief pause in conversation, both girls’ attention drawn to the game. The whistle blew. Point for the Jackals. The crowd cheered.

“Are they still friends?”

Natsu smiled. “The team nii-chan played with when he was in his first-year are all still really close,” she replied vaguely. The ginger turned, eyes scanning the arena. “I’m pretty sure a lot of them are here, actually. Yachi nee-chan texted me saying she and few others were coming.”

“Awww,” her friend cooed, “That’s so cute!”

However, before Natsu could agree, her back tingled as she saw her brother sprint forward, the Jackals setter smirking with his hands raised. She knew what was coming. She had replayed the videos of her brother’s plays more than she could count, memorizing his movements. She had even contacted Tobio-nii, hoping to achieve the same feat as her brother. But it was to no avail.

Yet, even though she wasn’t able to perform the same move. She knew how it looked. She knew her brother.

She forced her gaze to not flicker to gauge Kageyama’s reaction. If there was anyone that could spot what was coming, it would be the other half of this infamous move. But she knew that if she looked away for a split-second, she would miss what was coming.

She had been too young to watch any of her brother’s matches in person, but now, she’d be able to see her brother’s famous aerial combat live. She wasn’t going to miss a single detail.

Eyes absorbing every movement, she breathed in sharply, as the ball barely grazed the blonde setter’s hand before slamming down on the other side of the court.

It lasted a second.

No.

It was less than a second.

But that was all it took.

The stadium roared.

Natsu barely had time to see her brother touch the ball before it was already on the other side. Yet, she knew that in the brief moment in the air, her brother had seen _everything_.

Pride threatened to burst.

She smiled widely as her brother jumped animatedly around his setter. Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew his eyes were shining with the same excitement he had for volleyball when he first started years ago.

Glancing at the Adlers, she stifled a laugh at Kageyama’s expression. It wasn’t so much an expression as it was his regular mask of indifference, but she could tell with his lingering gaze that the stoic setter was definitely feeling anything _but_ stoic.

_Don’t be too jealous Kageyama-nii._

\---

_What the fuck._

Was the first thought that passed through Kageyama when he felt the whiplash and rebounding echo from the ball that slammed on the Adlers side of the court.

_It’s faster…_

Was the second thought when his eyes darted back from the ball now innocently rolling by the wall to his boyfriend.

Kageyama felt it before seeing it.

The air crackled with an electricity so familiar he could swear those black jerseys were outlined in a Karasuno orange instead of gold.

Kageyama knew what was coming from the familiar glint in Shouyou’s eyes to the smirk on Atsumu’s face. He knew from the outstretched hands to the bent knees. He knew how Hinata looked before he took flight, and he knew – oh he _knew –_ what it was like to be the setter for that toss.

He knew it all.

He knew what was coming and moved.

But the ball moved faster.

 _So_ much faster.

Before he even realized, the ball had slammed onto their side of the court and was arching towards the wall.

Hirugami blinked.

Hoshiumi scowled.

Ushijima just looked at Kageyama, seemingly unphased.

 _“Holy fuck,”_ Romero whispered in a language Kageyama could only guess was Portuguese.

He agreed. Though he didn’t understand, he figured they were thinking the same thing.

Kageyama tried not to burn the Jackals setter with his stare, but if the blonde just _happened_ to combust then he wouldn’t mind all too much. But bright laughter, full of ecstatic joy, cut through his darkened jealousy.

He hadn’t heard that laugh in years. It was the laugh that only volleyball could bring. A laugh fueled by the high of a perfect play and purified with an unadulterated love of the sport.

Kageyama’s gaze softened slightly at the sight of his boyfriend’s blushed cheeks and squinted eyes that were unable to contain his glee.

He turned back to his team.

Coach had very quickly called a time out after that quick.

Kageyama would smirk every time the opponents would gawk and hesitate after witnessing their quick for the first time and hastily calling a time out. This was the second time _he_ was part of the team calling the time out.

“I think I know him,” Romero said quietly, eyes fixated on the ginger on the opposing side.

“Of course! After seeing that quick who _wouldn’t_ remember Hinata Shouyou!” Hoshiumi exclaimed. “I don’t know anyone that doesn’t know that freaky move.”

Ushijima nodded. “Karasuno’s quick was quite infamous even among the professionals I believe.”

“Shouyou…” Romero’s eyes lit up in sudden recognition. “Ninja Shouyou!”

The team looked at their wing spiker in confusion.

Only Kageyama had recognized that nickname. “Romero-san, you follow beach volleyball?”

“Aha! I’m right. Right?”

Kageyama nodded.

The Brazilian smiled, “My son is obsessed with Ninja Shouyou.” He ran his hands sheepishly through his hair. “Do you think he’d be okay with giving me an autograph?”

Hoshiumi squawked at the possibility of his rival being idolized by his teammate’s son.

Hirugami shook his head and laughed, before clapping his hands to redirect his team’s attention. “Okay, now that we know what kind of player we’re dealing with. Kageyama any tips?”

“The quick is fast, and Sho—Hinata can see everything, from blockers on top to the defense at the bottom in that brief moment. This was when he was in high school, so I’m sure he can see even more accurately now.”

“So what? Our defenses are useless?” Hoshiumi grumbled.

The setter smiled wickedly, “Of course not. Hinata’s good but I’ve always been better. Once you know the quick is coming, then it’s just a matter of getting to the ball. However, a split-second hesitation means we already lost.”

The team nodded.

“The quick’s main weakness has always been players that have been accustomed to it,” Kageyama informed. “The more they use it, the easier it gets for us to block.”

“Well, between that quick and Hinata, Kageyama probably knows both better than anyone,” Hoshiumi grinned, “Easy!”

The raven-haired setter had mixed reactions between having _his_ quick being called easy and having his skills to block the quick complimented, so he settled with an affirming nod.

~

Kageyama huffed in frustration. The freak quick was enough trouble as it is, but the Jackals' defense was just as problematic as their offense. It was all his fucking boyfriend’s fault. His reflex and balance when receiving the ball sent it in a graceful arch towards his waiting teammate who was perfectly positioned and eager to attack.

 _He always did have good balance, but now it’s ridiculous…The sand! It must’ve been the sand!_ “Stupid sand!” he grumbled quietly to himself.

Ushijima eyes narrowed at the small ginger on the other side of the court. When he first played against Hinata Shouyou, the athlete was nothing but talent running on animalistic instinct, lacking all technique and analytical skill. But now, his plays were calculated. The way he received and attacked…each move seemed to be perfectly planned. Olive eyes flashed in understanding, a brief conversation from high school echoing in his mind.

_“Ushijima-san! What do you usually think while receiving?”_

_“The next attack.”_

A small smile graced the spiker’s face.

_Hinata Shouyou from the concrete, you have grown._

The Jackals had dominated the first match. The Adlers were quick to prove their reputation as number one during the second. However, the third match was favoring the MSBY Jackals.

Kageyama was too distracted by his boyfriend’s offensive prowess to have been able to focus on his defense. But Hinata’s receives were shining more in this last match and living up to the nickname of ‘Ninja Shouyou’. Granted, to Kageyama’s petty pride, a meticulously planned defense was nothing against Ushijima’s sheer power. Their left-handed spiker broke through every strategized defense through strength alone. However, too frequently, Hinata had swiftly appeared to receive the ball when a split-second before the area was undefended.

It all happened silently and instantaneously.

With his flamboyant, unruly waves, the ginger was not an inconspicuous opponent, so Kageyama could swear Hinata was moving to defend a different part of the court. But then…he’d suddenly be receiving the ball as if that was his intention all along.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization.

_A feint…_

Hinata was drawing his opponents into aiming at supposedly open areas, fooling them into believing that it was undefended. But in reality, that was the farthest from the truth. With Hinata’s speed, once the spiker hit towards that empty spot the ginger purposefully left undefended, he’s there to receive the ball.

It was all a decoy.

Tobio’s eyes snapped towards his boyfriend.

Mischievous brown eyes stared back. Hinata raised his brows with a smirk.

Kageyama grinned.

_The greatest decoy was back._

_Welcome home, Shouyou._

~

They jumped, hoping to block the ginger’s flying spike.

The ball flew from the setter’s hand to the opposite side of the court.

Hinata smirked.

Bokuto grinned.

The Adlers rushed to the other side.

It was too late.

The ball slammed.

The whistle blew.

And the crowd roared.

Fans on Jackals side of the stadium clamoured to their feet, whooping in awe and cheering with delight.

Some of the Adlers' fans also joined in the excitement, knowing when to appreciate a good game. Others, however, clapped politely in silent disbelief.

Hoshiumi grumbled petulantly, vowing to beat Hinata in the next match, but his eyes were alight and his smile good-natured.

In the pros, one loss wasn’t the end of volleyball, and the players knew when to appreciate a good game.

Today was a good game.

Tobio looked over towards the Jackals, observing with a hidden smile at the slightest tuft of orange standing out against the black jerseys, barely visible underneath a dogpile of sweaty broad-shouldered and tall athletes.

Hinata had told him that he didn’t want to be in Kageyama’s shadow.

But there was never a shadow.

How could there be?

He had always been the light, forcing away the darkness. Not even the first-year genius setter could cast a shadow on the inexperienced volleyball player.

Even when he was just Kageyama’s partner, even when he couldn’t stand on the court alone, _even then_ , he shone so brightly that everyone was drawn to that light like helpless moths. It was why he was and still is the greatest decoy.

If anything, it was Hinata that cast the shadow, inspiring teammates and opponents to fight harder, to become just as bright and brilliant, to become their own light.

_Shouyou…do you see it now? Can you finally see what we’ve been knowing all along?_

~

The athletes from both teams lined up behind the net.

Kageyama looked down at the ginger standing in front of him with flushed face and effervescent eyes.

“1,096 to 1,100, Kageyama,” Hinata grinned, cheekily.

Tobio suppressed the urge to smother the infuriating smile with a kiss.

He did, however, allow himself to indulge in his boyfriend’s warmth during their _professional_ handshake, prolonging it slightly longer than necessary as he drowned in his boyfriend’s honey-tinted gaze.

And if anyone called him out on that then they could just fuck off.

~

Kageyama waited patiently for Hinata to finish socializing.

Usually being the first to return to the locker room, he was never one to unnecessarily stay after the game to meet the opponents. Ushijima, who was just as aloof as Kageyama, still met with the other players, deeming it important to properly be acquainted with any opponents.

Kageyama could care less. As long as he could play volleyball and beat them, he saw no purpose in pointless conversations.

However, this time was different.

It was _Hinata_ on the opposing team, and that was worth sticking around sweaty athletes for.

Not to mention, the Jackals team consisted of many familiar faces he had known for a while, so he didn’t have to go through the awkward introductions and painful small talk.

“Kageyama!” Bokuto yelled.

“Hello, Bokuto-san. You guys played very well today.”

Gold eyes flashed with pride, “Of course! You guys played well too. It was a good game.”

Kageyama agreed.

“Hinata told me you guys met before he came to Osaka. Did you guys manage to fix things?” Bokuto asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

Kageyama was thankful for the thoughtful murmur, but he doubted anyone could overhear their conversation amidst the noise. “Yeah. I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble arriving at Osaka so late.”

Bokuto shook his head aggressively, “No way! I’m just glad you guys were able to meet up before today. I don’t I’d be able to be apart from Akaashi that long.” The spiker shuddered.

Kageyama would’ve snorted if it weren’t for his stoic image. He had known the melodramatic spiker since before he had officially started dating Akaashi, but even then, Bokuto was attached to his setter by the hip.

Speaking of, he noticed the pretty, dark-haired editor approaching Bokuto. Kageyama nodded his head towards the former setter, indicating his arrival. Bokuto turned and his eyes lit up, all bright and golden full of undisguised adoration.

“Aghasshi! Did you see my last spike!”

Akaashi nodded at Kageyama in greeting before focusing his attention on his fiancé. A soft smile graced his face as he listened to the jubilant spiker, humming quietly at the right moments.

Kageyama re-directed his attention to his own lover, eyes slightly rolling as Hinata was currently surrounded by three of his teammates.

“Next time, I’ll beat you Hinata!” Hoshiumi promised, a grin lighting his face.

Hinata laughed warmly, “Not if I beat you first Hoshiumi-san.”

“Good game, Hinata Shouyou.”

“Uwahh! Thank you, Ushijima-san. Your spikes are still all _fwah_ and _bam!_ But even more now! Next time, I will receive them all!”

Ushijima nodded in a way that either meant ‘challenge accepted’ or ‘as if’. Kageyama still sometimes had trouble reading his teammate.

 _"_ Ninja Shouyou, _Could I get your autograph?_ ” Romero asked. 

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the familiar yet foreign language. _“You speak Portuguese!”_

It didn’t take long for Hinata to launch into an animated conversation as if he were talking to a long-lost friend.

Kageyama listened in fascination to the deep melody and alien rhythm. It almost didn’t sound like Hinata except for the light intonations that did.

He slowly approached the group. Romero was the first to notice, eyes only meeting his for a second before focusing back on the ginger.

“Oi.”

Hinata stopped mid-sentence, whirling around to face Kageyama. He smiled a toothy grin, then his eyes flashed with a familiar glint, but he turned back too quickly for Kageyama to decipher.

“I hear you guys were volleyball partners in high school,” Romero said, reverting back to Japanese.

 _“Yes, he’s also my partner romantically,”_ Hinata replied back in Portuguese.

Romero’s eyes widened in shock. He looked at Kageyama, then back at Hinata, mouth silently gaping open and shut.

Kageyama looked down at his boyfriend in silent question.

Ushijima and Hoshiumi stared at Romero curiously.

“What, what, what?” Hoshiumi inquired.

“It’s a secret,” Hinata sang, winking.

Romero quickly closed his mouth and nodded.

Ushijima raised a brow, puzzling the pieces together.

Hoshiumi huffed and grumbled quietly, “Japanese people living in Japan should speak Japanese.”

Kageyama agreed.

\---

**blackjackalzluv** @blackjackalzluv **·** 8h

JACKALS FOR THE WINNNNNNN

10.7k🗨️ 8.3k⟲ 17.9k♡

**l0rl** @lorulie **·** 7h

CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE NEWBIE FOR A SECOND BC GADDAMN

7.1k🗨️ 7.9k⟲ 12.1k♡

**hoshihoshi** @h0shiumislov3r **·** 5h

OKAY BUT LIKE CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOSHIUMI AND HINATA FOR A SECOND BC AEFDJSJALKJ

32.1k🗨️ 23.1k⟲ 47.7k♡

**wakawaka** @ushiwakatoeshi **·** 5h

FA;SLDKFJ I SAWW APPARENTLY THEY'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE HIGH SCHOOL I SHIPPP

3.9k🗨️ 2.1k⟲ 6.5k♡

**axxx** @momsspaghetti **·** 3h

okAY but kenhina though?????!!!

974🗨️ 651⟲ 1.8k♡

**volleyballfanatic** @volleyballislife **·** 4h

REAL TALK THOUGH kenhina or hoshihina

3.1k🗨️ 1.9k⟲ 4.2k♡

**gaming anon** @real_name_hidden **·** 3h

HAVE U GUYS EVEN SEEN KODZUKEN HUG HINATA U CANT MAKE THAT SHIT UP #kenhinaforever

1.5k🗨️ 546⟲ 1.9k♡

**lilliaa** @fedora_thexplorer **·** 3h

anytime i need serotonin i just look at that pic

189🗨️ 57⟲ 463k♡

**hoshihoshi** @h0shiumislov3r **·** 2h

hoshiumi and hinata would be a POWER couple #HOSHIHINA

688🗨️ 146⟲ 871♡

**ninja shouyou pls notice me** @officialninjashouyoufanaccount **·** 1h

FORREAL their babies would basically be born with wings

518🗨️ 96⟲ 796♡

**gr@terlord** @cheesypotatoes **·** 43m

....that's just..biologically impossible in so many different ways

214🗨️ 88⟲ 415♡

**little crow** @kageyamacrow_10 **·** 2h

everyone be talking abt kenhina or hoshihina but like....anyone ship KAGEYAMA and hinata?? allies turned rivals turned lovers???????????? #kagehina

5.1k🗨️ 4.7k⟲ 10.9k♡

**lizzy** @lizzythelibero **·** 2h

MY POINT EXACTLY

109🗨️ 77⟲ 325♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still havent decided how i want their relationship to be revealed yet...so hopefully my brain will decide to come back from its vacation and help me out


End file.
